Light of Your Wings
by dark-wolfling
Summary: Gangs. Syaoran and Sakura shares the leadership of the gang, the Dark Wolves. Syaoran underestimates Sakura in her skills. Slowly, he finds out and realises his feelings for her.
1. Goodbye To You

**AN: ** Hello! Jennifer here! Second fan fiction! Hope you like it. There is a longer summary below. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. Only the plot and a few characters are mine.

"Speech"  
  


'Thoughts'

  
-Point of view-

  
[Place/Time]

  
~Flashback~

  
(Author's note/ my comments)

(A/N: This is happening in Japan and Hong Kong.)

**Summary:** Syaoran was the leader of a gang until Sakura came along. Sakura's parents were killed by their rival gang and Sakura became the other leader of Dark Wolves. They both are then sharing the leadership of their gang, the Dark Wolves. They despise each other because Syaoran is not happy about sharing the leadership. This goes on until Syaoran finds himself having feelings for her. 

  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
Light of Your Wings**

Chapter 1: Goodbye to You

  
  
Crystal raindrops fell from the heavens as the priest muttered his prayer. The women were dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs while the men looked solemn.

A certain green-eyed teenager stood by the side sniffing uncontrollably. Whether it was because she was crying or the cold, nobody knew. Everyone just felt pitiful towards the girl for loosing her parents at such a young age. 

A woman in a black dress stood by the side watching the girl. A boy in a black trench coat stood beside her. Both were accompanied by a couple of bodyguards.

The rest of the burial ceremony went by smoothly and the girl was being comforted by middle-aged woman. The orange haired girl was rubbing her hand up and down the crying girl's back, muttering comforting words to her.

She then led her towards a black limousine with bodyguards sheltering them from the rain.

The woman and the boy who was watching the whole scene turned around and headed to their own limousine. 

When they reached home, the orange haired girl helped the auburn haired girl to take off her coat.

"Sakura…" 

"No. I'm alright Chisato. I just need to be alone." The auburn haired girl said in between sniffs.

"All right Sakura. If you say so." The orange haired girl said, watching as her mistress climbed up the stairs of the grand mansion.

Chisato had been taking care of Sakura ever since she was born. Now she was also here to help Sakura with the death of her parents.

Sakura was feeling depressed. She wanted to sort things out alone. She was still in her same black clothes as she walked down the pavement. 

Suddenly, she felt a wave of dizziness and she tried to keep balanced. Soon, everything was in a blur and the last thing she remembered seeing were a pair of amber eyes.

"How is she doing, Wei?" the woman asked her butler and doctor.

"She's fine. She just needs to have more rest." He replied.

"That's good. Get her to go to the library when she awakes." She ordered.

"Yes, Mistress". Wei replied.

-Sakura's POV- 

I groaned as I felt a throbbing pain at the back of my head. I squeezed my eyes, trying to get rid of the pain.

When the pain resided, I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a room of luxury. She shifted her position on the bed and groaned again when another bolt of pain shot through her body.

I scanned the room in search of any signs of where I could possibly be. 

There was a knock on the door and I opened my mouth to respond. A hoarse "Come in" escaped my throat.

The door opened slowly and a guy who was almost bald and dressed in a black and white outfit appeared. He smiled upon seeing me.

"Ahh… I see that you are awake. Mistress wants to see you in the library."

Being too exhausted to say or ask anything, I simply nodded.

He opened the cupboard in the room and took out some clothing. He placed it on the bed and instructed me to change into it. He then left the room saying that he would be waiting outside for me to lead me to the library.

Ten minutes later, I stepped out of the room dressed in a simple pink dress. Wei, the butler as I was told then led me to the library.

Soon, we approached the large mahogany doors of the library. He knocked on it before opening the door and stepping aside to let me enter.

I entered a dimly lighted room which was surrounded by books. A few people were gathered at the center of the room. 

A woman in her late forties stood up and walked towards me. She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled sweetly.

"My dear child. I know it must be hard for you."

Upon hearing this, my eyes saddened. But then I quickly returned to an emotionless face.

"No you don't know!" I spat out. "You have no idea how hard it is for me!" I said on the verge on crying. 

I kept my tears in as I glared venomously at the woman. 

"Sakura… do you know who you are? What important position you hold?" 

"Huh?" I stared back confused, but hate clearly shown in my eyes.

"Well, I am Yelan Li. Your mother and I were best friends. Our husbands were very good friends and they were the leaders of their own gangs." 

Gangs. That word struck me.

"Your mother and I were very close and did almost anything together. When our rival gang appeared in town, we went our separate ways. Your parents moved to Tomoeda, Japan while we stayed in Hong Kong, China." She paused to take a deep breath, giving me enough time to process the information. 

"Our rival gang left and followed your parents to Japan. You think they were killed in the car accident? Well, think again. I strongly believe that they were the ones who did it!" she said angrily.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that your father and my husband combined their gangs. They are now known as the great Dark Wolves. And you are one of the rightful leaders of the gang, apart from my son, Li Syaoran." She looked towards the other corner of the room.

I followed her gaze and there stood a teenage boy, probably one or two years older than me leaning against the shelf casually. He had brown tousled hair and fierce amber eyes. I was immediately captivated by those fierce, glowing orbs. I pulled my gaze away when I realised that I was staring. 

Suddenly, he turned to look at me and smirked.

-Syaoran's POV-

I felt someone's gaze on me and turned to look at a teenage girl. She had auburn hair and the most enhancing emerald-green eyes. When I realised she was staring at me, I smirked. I couldn't help but think that she looked almost like a goddess.

I turned back to look at my mother who had started her introductions.

"Syaoran… Sakura. Sakura… Syaoran."

I nodded slightly when the name Sakura hit me. 

'Wasn't she the one who was supposed to be the other leader of the gang? Wait… if she's here… that means…' I groaned.

My mother who seemed to have been reading my thoughts smiled.

"Syaoran… meet the other leader of the gang."

I was angry that there was someone beside me to be the leader. 'Wasn't I good enough? Why did they need another?'

I glared at Sakura who just returned the glare. She had the look of a weak female and I smirked wandering if she could fight.

-Sakura's POV-

My glare intensified when he smirked. I don't know why but I was just so frustrated with this guy. 

"Sakura, do you know how to fight, use a gun and so on…" Yelan asked me.

I diverted my attention to her and shook my head slowly. "I'd never learn those before." I lied. 

She smiled. "Then you'll have to learn. As a leader…"

Oh she had no idea.

She suddenly turned serious and asked quietly. "Before all that, do you even want to join the gang?"

Without thinking I simply agreed. Why not? I mean no one is to lead me through my life anymore. I had to survive by myself anyway.

Suddenly, I felt a small blow of wind and I ducked on instinct. "What the hell!" I shouted. I whipped around to find that Syaoran was the one who had tried to kick me. I growled angrily.

"Feisty now, aren't we?" he mocked. "How did you learn to do that anyway?"

"Sakura, how did you do that?" Yelan asked too. "Are you sure you never learnt to fight and stuff?"

"Positive." I said quickly. "Look, I'll have to go. Chisato is going to be worried. I'll see you some time soon. Bye." I said and quickly walked out of the door.

"Syaoran, follow her." Yelan commanded sternly. 

Syaoran obediently walked out of the door and followed Sakura. 

I thanked Wei as I stepped out of the mansion and walked out the pathway where my silver Celica was waiting. I had called a servant to drive my car here and I guessed he had left already. I had also collected my clothes and other belongings from Wei.

As I neared my car, I saw Syaoran standing next to it. I scowled as I neared him. 

"What do you want?" I said impatiently. He seemed to be testing my patience as he took his time to answer.

"Just come back here tomorrow after lunch. You are going through your initiation."

"Ok, whatever. Now, just get out of my way." I got in my car and started the engine. "Bye!" I said annoyed, and sped off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Done! This is my second fic and I hoped it turned out okay.  Just to tell you Sakura is 16 while Syaoran is 17. Sakura's family is rich and as you know, so is Syaoran's. In this fic, Syaoran's father has passed away as well as Sakura's parents. Chisato is like a second mother to Sakura. Meilin, Tomoyo and many others will appear soon!


	2. The Initiation

**AN: **Hey! Sorry for not being update in a long time. But anyway… I have for you all here a chapter! Thank You reviewers! All of you! Hope you enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** Again, I say I do not own CCS. Clamp does! The song I used somewhere in the middle of the story does not belong to me either. I was just surfing the net and came across the lyrics. I think it's by _Days of Puerile._

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Point of view-

[Place/Time]

~Flashback~

(Author's note/ my comments)

**Chapter 2: The Initiation**

****

_-Sakura's POV-_

"Sakura! You're home at last. I thought something happened to you and almost called the police. Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Chisato asked frantically.

I laughed. "I'm alright, Chisato. Look, I'm perfectly fine." I said spinning around. I then started to walk in the direction of my bedroom.

"Thank goodness! Where have you been?" Chisato questioned.

"Well… I fainted on the pavement and Mrs Li took me in." I summarized the whole thing. I stopped and turned to look at Chisato when she didn't comment. Her mouth was slightly parted and she had a look of recognition on her face.  
  


"Do you know Mrs Yelan Li?" I asked, suspicious.

"Umm… Well… Kind of, mistress." Chisato stuttered.

Something was not right. Chisato only called me mistress when she was hiding something or when she was nervous.

"Tell me Chisato. What do you know? Did you know that I was a leader of a gang all this while?" 

Chisato gasped. "Mistress Li has told you already?"

"Mistress?" I asked.

"Well… she is your mother's best friend. So…" Chisato continued.

"Ok. Ok. I understand. Enough explanations for today. I'm tired. I don't feel like having dinner. Please do not disturb me anymore today." I said, suddenly feeling exhausted and wanting to have a nice warm bath.

"Yes mistress." 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_-Normal POV-_

_[The next day]_

"Aww shit!" Sakura cursed as she banged her first against the steering wheel. "Where the hell is that place again? Stupid me! Not asking for directions!" she growled.

Sakura saw a forest green Mercedes-Benz SL500 Sport Convertible driving up beside up. The tinted windows of the convertible wound down and she saw who she wanted to see last. Syaoran.

"Are you coming or not? Mother forced me to look for you!" he said impatiently.

Sakura laughed silently. They thought she wouldn't turn up. Well… maybe she did not. But still… she said she would be there. The only thing was that…. she was lost!

"Yea…whatever. Just get moving well ya!" Sakura replied with the same impatience.

Syaoran simply ignored her and stepped on the pedal. The car screeched and zoomed off, leaving Sakura in the dust.

"Cheat!" Sakura murmured before chasing after him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_-Syaoran's POV-_

'I was shocked that she could keep up with me. Although I wasn't really going my fastest, she actually could keep up with me! That's a first!'  I thought as we raced down the streets. 

Awhile later, the mansion came into view. I saw the gate and accelerated, heading straight for it. Just before reaching it, I pressed the button in my car and the gate opened. I sped in and screeched to a halt right in front of the house. I quickly pressed the button again to close the gate.

'Ha! Let's see that girl get through' I thought silently with a smirk.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_-Sakura's POV-_

'Bah! That jerk. Fancy expecting me to chase after him like that. And that wasn't even wild goose's chase. It was mere child's play! Pathetic!' I thought as I slowed down slightly, seeing the mansion in view.

I was driving at an average speed when I saw the gates of the mansion closing. 

"Damn that guy to hell!" I cursed as I sped up. I went extremely fast but still only managed to scrap through. I angrily got out of the car and stomped over to Syaoran.

"What the hell was that for!" I practically screamed. "Let me tell you, if you ever do that again… you are so gonna get it from me!" I shouted and turned on my heels and into the house.

Syaoran chuckled and followed his way in.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hello Sakura!" Yelan smiled as she saw me enter.

"Hi!" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm as Syaoran entered. 

"So… as a born leader. You don't have to do anything special to get initiated. Just get our traditional wolf tattoo and you are in! As simple as that!" Yelan smiled. "A black tattoo signifies leadership. Silver wolves are second in line which is made mostly out of relatives and close friends. Grey wolves are out fellow people. I'm sure you'll get along well with all of them." Yelan added. "Syaoran, bring her to get her tattoo."

"No thanks Yelan." I immediately decline. Syaoran didn't say anything, he just left the room. "But…" I began.

"For your safety, Sakura. I don't want you to get her." Yelan said motherly.

"But I can take care of myself." I insisted. I suddenly remember that I had lied to them saying I didn't know how to fight and stuff. "On second thought… I'll let Syaoran accompany me." I reluctantly said and went after Syaoran.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_-Normal POV-_

_[In the car]_

Syaoran was speeding down the road at a dangerous speed. He turned to Sakura, expecting her to be scared and on the verge of fainting. Unexpectedly, she was just staring out of the passenger seat's window and drowning herself in her own thoughts.

In fact, Sakura was enjoying the ride. She hadn't sped down the road like that in awhile and it felt good. She was thinking about how her life had changed since her parent's death and about her new life.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_-Sakura's POV-_

_[At the tattoo shop]_

"Sakura, you kno-" Syaoran was cut off.

"Who gave you the permission to call me Sakura?" I shouted.

"I did." He said carelessly. I ignored him and entered the shop.

"Hi Syaoran!" a guy in his early twenties said. "And who do you have here… nice catch!" he whistled.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted. "Could I just get it over and done with so I can leave." I said, clearly annoyed.

"Feisty also…" the guy added. I shot him a death glare and he quickly closed his mouth.

"Joe, black wolf for her. Lower back." Syaoran said stiffly.

"Hop on lady!" Joe said, patting the chair seat.

I growled and got on the chair. I lifted up my lower part of my shirt and relaxed on the chair. Joe began with working with his needles. I nearly screamed as the needle pierced into my skin. But I knew not to show my weak side, especially to a certain someone.

Syaoran who seemed unfazed lazily sat on another chair and closed his eyes. "You know that by doing this, you are getting yourself into lots of trouble and danger."

"So?" I shrugged carelessly. "What's the big deal?" I asked. "If I am to die, then let it be. Who cares anyway?"

"Fine. Suit yourself." Syaoran said coldly.

Half way through the tattoo, my back was starting to feel sore. I hadn't flinched or screamed yet. 

"Strong eh?" Joe asked, stopping momentarily. "Being able to endure the pain of this is not easy."

"Yar… Yar… Just finish it okay! You've taken long enough." I tapped my foot impatiently.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_[About an hour later]_

"Done!" Joe said, obviously proud of himself. "Second time I did this black wolf of yours. First one's Syaoran. He also didn't flinch once!"

I lifted myself from the chair and rolled down my shirt. I back was feeling slightly sore but nothing big to worry about. I briskly got up and walked out. Awhile later, Syaoran came out too, mumbling incoherent stuff under his breath.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_[At the car]_

I was walking ahead of Syaoran. My back was sore and I wanted to have some fun. Why not do some speeding? I sure have not done that in quite awhile. I walked towards the driver's side and waited for Syaoran. When he neared, I put my hand out and said, "Keys."

"What!" Syaoran half screamed. "Nuh uh. Not my car. You want to, go and damage your own car." 

"Just hand me the keys, damn it!" I quickly advanced towards him and snatched the keys away from him. "Hah!" I walked back to the driver's side and got in. I revved the engine and turned on the radio.  
  


_My guilty conscious has begun to rack havoc. ___

_This way of life is unacceptable. _

_ My guilty conscious has tainted my life I need to change the way I live my life.__  
  
_

__

"Will you just get in the car?" I said frustrated.

_  
People tell me everyday to change the way I am._

_ I look them in the eye and tell them who I am._

_ None of your business that's what I tell them they don't believe me._

__

__

Syaoran did not make a sound; he just leisurely walked to the passenger side and got in.

__

_I lied to them, and lied to everyone else, _

_I mislead you and found myself with a guilty mind once again. _

__

__

"Ah! Finally!" I said with over-exaggerated drama.

_Time to tell the world, time to lift this burden,_

_I need to live again, Live the way I used to. _

_I used to live a life, full of freedom and liberty_

_Now I live a life of deceit and mistrust._

__

The song ended and the rest of the ride was peaceful without Sakura and Syaoran arguing with each other.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_[Back at Syaoran's mansion]_

"Hey Auntie Yelan. Where is Syaoran?" Meilin asked. Meilin was sixteen like Sakura. She had straight black hair which she usually tied in two buns. Her eyes were a fiery red.

"Syaoran should be back soon. He just went to accompany our dear friend to get a black wolf tattoo." Yelan answered.

"Oh ok..." Meilin sighed. 'Black wolf tattoo' "Wait! Did you just say black wolf tattoo?"

"Yes." Yelan replied. At that moment, the sound of screeching tyres outside the mansion was heard. "They're back. Meilin, I would like you to meet our other leader."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_[With Sakura and Syaoran]_

_-Sakura's POV-_

"Ah! That was great!" I said, cracking my knuckles. "Another round?" I asked the silent Syaoran.

"Not now. We've got other business to do. They must have found out that you are the other leader." He shook his head in frustration and got out of the car.

In actually fact, on the way back, we met a couple of bikers with guns. The bikers were chasing us. And what's more, I was driving, not Syaoran. Of course he was shocked at how well I could drive. 

"Why in such a bad mood?" I asked. "I didn't really damage your 'precious' car." I said sarcastically. 

"What! You got it scratched by the bullet." He retorted. 

"Pardon me! I saved you for crying out loud!" I shouted. "If I did not make that turn, that bullet might have gotten you. Care too much for you car then yourself? Big deal! I shall send it to be repaired for you, happy?" I said, on the verge of screaming.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head before heading into the mansion. That was when I noticed a new comer standing next to Yelan who was at the front door. I walked up to them and said in a monotone voice, "Hello. Nice to meet you. Names Sakura. Good day." With that, I walked into the mansion.

"Didn't catch them at a good time, I guess." Meilin said. "I like her! At least she has the guts to shout back at Syaoran. I think we are going to be good acquaintances." She said smiling. 

  
  


Phew! Chapter completed. Finally! I hope its good enough. I know I know. There is not action yet. But wait… its coming soon. I hope. Depends on how my story goes and how long I want it to be. Anyway, I will tell you more about what happened during the trip back to the mansion from the tattoo shop in the next chapter where Eriol and Tomoyo will come in. Keep on checking for dates when I will update. Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Tomoyo and Eriol

**AN: **Hi to all! This is _dark-wolfling_. Hope you are enjoying my story. I was scanning through the previous chapter and I realised that I had quite a few grammar errors. Sorry about that. I'm kind of lazy to go and change and reload the chapter. Forgive me! Gomen for not updating sooner! 

**Disclaimer: **_sighs. _I repeat. I do not own CCS. All this is copyrighted by clamp.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Point of view-

[Place/Time]

~Flashback~

(Author's note/ my comments)

**Chapter 3: Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
**

[The next day]

A dark blue sports car came to a sudden halt. A young man with dark blue hair stepped out of the car and closed the door. Awhile later, another screech was heard. This time it was a dark purple sports car with a young woman stepping out. She growled when she saw the blue hair guy smirking at her. 

"Oh shut up." The woman said before the man could say anything. She took of her sunglasses to reveal beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Alright… Tomoyo dear." The man said sweetly, still smirking. This earned him another growl.

"Next time you won't win!" Tomoyo said, holding her head up high.

"Uh huh…" The man said disbelieving, still smiling.

"Just stop it with that smile of yours!" Tomoyo screeched. His smile just widened. "Try me, Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said in a low, dangerous voice.

At this, Eriol simply laughed. "Whatever you say, dear…" Eriol said, not taken back by her threat.

Tomoyo ignored him and walked into the mansion. Eriol just smiled and followed her.

The sun was up and light was streaming into the room, lighting it up. Sakura groaned and rubbed her eyes. She opened one eye and then the other. She realised that she was not in her own room. Sakura sat up and looked around. She then remembered the previous day's events and that she was staying over at the Li's. She got up and stretched, then straightened the covers before going to wash up.

Awhile later, a much refreshed Sakura strolled out of the bathroom and out of the guestroom. She then walked down a big flight of stairs and a few hallways before finally reaching a brown wooden door. She heard many voices chattering in the room. With a light push, Sakura opened the door and stepped in the kitchen.

The chattering voices suddenly stopped when the kitchen door opened. Sakura looked around and raised her eyebrow. Everybody seemed to be staring at her, except for Syaoran who was casually leaning against the counter and drinking coffee. 

"What! I know I'm beautiful but could you all just quit staring. It's kinda freaking me out." Sakura said before walking to the coffee machine and making a cup for herself. Suddenly, a hand came in contact with her shoulder. Sakura immediately spun around on instinct and was near to cutting the person's oxygen supply off. She let go when she saw an amethyst-eyed girl looking at her. Without apologizing, Sakura turned back and continued making her coffee.

"Hi. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo said, starting with the introductions. "And this blue hair freak here…" She said, pointing to Eriol Hiiragizawa "is my boyfriend." 

"Oh hi. Whatever. Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said, still not looking directly at Tomoyo.

At that moment, the kitchen door swung open and there stood a red-eyed girl. "Tomoyo!" The girl screamed, jumping on Tomoyo.

Tomoyo laughed, hugging her dear friend in return. "Hi Meilin! You never fail to make grand entrances now do you?" Tomoyo said.

Meilin just laughed but stopped when she realise that the room was almost quiet except for the noise she and Tomoyo were making. She turned to the only source of sound and saw Sakura filling her cup with coffee. 

"Hi Kinomoto." Meilin smiled.

"Hmm…" Sakura looked up to see who called her and saw the girl she saw yesterday with Yelan. She was too mad with Syaoran to that she forgot ask who she was. "Oh… Hi. Drop the Kinomoto, just call me Sakura." At this, Syaoran huffed but Sakura ignored him.

"Ok then, Sakura. Call me Meilin."

"Oh ok…" Sakura walked to the counter and grabbed some food. Yelan chose this time to speak.

"Sakura… Syaoran and Meilin will accompany you home today. You can stay at your house for tonight. But… from then on, you will have to stay here." Yelan said.

"Yes. Yes." Sakura already had enough of Yelan's lecture about her safety. That was why she stayed over at the Li's mansion. 

She then took a bite out of her toast and a sip of her coffee. She finally stuffed the whole piece of toast into her month and gulped down her drink.

"I will be leaving now." Sakura said before walking out of the room.

Syaoran groaned at the look of his mother's face. He knew he had to stay over at her house for tonight, together with Meilin to "protect" her. Or whatever his mother called it. He finished his drink and went out. Meilin followed suit, grumbling about not even being able to eat breakfast.

When Syaoran and Meilin were out of the mansion, Sakura was already in her silver Celica. She was blasting the music which could be heard from outside the car. Meilin, excited at the sight of the car, dashed towards it and got into the passengers seat. Syaoran sighed and had no choice but to sit at the back.

Sakura sped off once Syaoran slammed shut the door. She was speeding along the highway while tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, moving her head to the pop music.

In five minutes, Sakura reached a mansion which was slightly smaller then Syaoran's. It didn't matter, now that, the entire mansion only held her, Chisato and few other servants. 

Sakura stopped the engine and got out. She walked towards the main door which was already opened by Chisato. 

"Hi Sakura!" Chisato greeted.

"Chisato… tell the other servants to take a break for today. Today's my last day here. I will come back. I am leaving the house under your care, ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura." Chisato smiled and went off.

"Whoa! Sakura! You have a nice house." Meilin exclaimed.

Sakura looked up from the letters she was reading. "Err… thank you I guess?" Sakura said, unsurely. 

"So… what do we do during our stay here?" Meilin asked curiously.

"I don't know. You wanted to come here. So do whatever you want." Sakura said, shrugging carelessly. "Just don't go down to the basement or my room."

Since the car ride from the Li's mansion to Sakura's mansion, Syaoran had been silent. Without asking, he headed towards the direction of the basement. Sakura, who sensed his movements, looked at him. 

Sakura cleared her throat, making Syaoran turn around. 

"And where do you think you are going?" Sakura asked.

"To the basement." Syaoran stated simply,

"Are you deaf and do you need help in digging your ears?" Sakura said. 

"I can hear perfectly. There is no need fosr you to do that." Syaoran said, still in his casual mood.

"Then… I said don't go down to the basement or my room!" Sakura near shouted.

"And why not?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I said so." Sakura stated.

Syaoran ignored her and continued down to the basement. Sakura was so angry that her face had turned slightly reddish. She followed Syaoran down to the basement where the "gym" was. It was more then a gym, it was where her weapon's and parent's weapons were kept. It was where she trained. In actual fact, she knew perfectly how to fight, use a gun, kill people and more. Sakura didn't even know why she lied to the Li's about not knowing how to do all those. 

Sakura was so drowned in her thoughts that she almost forgot about Syaoran going to the basement. She gasped when she saw Syaoran open the "gym" door and sprinted towards him. But it was too late… Syaoran had already stepped into the room. Sakura sighed as she went in and got ready for some explaining to do.

Finished! Alas! Anyway… to Claire: Yes, this will consist of Eriol and Tomoyo. As you have read this chapter, Eriol and Tomoyo is a couple. And yes, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin will be good friends.

This will definitely be an S+S fic. I am a complete S+S fan. And I support E+T too. I am thinking of whether to get someone for Meilin. If I do, who should it be? How would he look like and stuff. 

Thank you everyone who reads or reviews my stories! **^-^   
  
If I really have the time, I will put up the next chapter on my birthday.   
  
  
******


	4. Nick of Time

**AN: **Hi everyone! I know I was supposed to update… but… Let's say some thing cropped up. Holidays are near. I'll try to update faster then.  And I also know… there hasn't been any action yet. But even when I finally do put in some action, it might be lousy. I don't really know how to write action stories. So please put up with me. **^-^ **

**Disclaimer: **I repeat: I do not own CCS. I want to. But…Clamp does! The song used in this chapter is _Nick of Time_ by _ZOEgirl. _

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Point of view-

[Place/Time]

~Flashback~

(Author's note/ my comments)

**Chapter 4: Nick of time**

****

Syaoran's eyes scanned the room. His gaze lastly fell on Sakura who was leaning against the door frame, as if waiting for him. 

"Are you done?" Sakura asked impatiently. "It's just a room with weapons and for me to work out." She explained.

"Train, you mean?" Syaoran inquired.

"Err… my parents used it." Sakura said, avoiding his question.

"Liar." Syaoran said. At this, Sakura gave up in trying to cover up her lie. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine! So what! I do train. I do know how to hold a gun. I know how to fight but it's mainly for self-defence." Sakura said. She did tell the truth. But it was not the whole truth. She knew more than that.

After awhile, Meilin came down after hearing Sakura's outburst.

"What is going on here?" Meilin demanded for an answer.

"Nothing. Just some liar." Syaoran pushed his way out and went up.

"Sakura?" Meilin peered worriedly in Sakura's eyes. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm fine. Come on Meilin. Let's go have some fun." Sakura said going back up to the house. Meilin was surprised at her friend's sudden change in behaviour but followed closely after Sakura.

Sakura opened a well-furnished brown door. Meilin gasped at the sight in front of her. 

"Cool!" Meilin shouted. Sakura just smiled. 

"Then enjoy." Sakura clapped her hands, and automatically, music started playing.

She walked over to a side of the fully air-conditioned room and took out a few bottles of red wine. She then walked back to Meilin who was relaxing on the soft couch.

"Here, have some." Sakura offered.

"Thanks." Meilin took the glass of wine from Sakura and stirred it slightly. She then delicately took a sip.

"Good stuff you have here." Meilin said, taking a few more sips.

"This was my parent's stuff." Sakura said, gulping down her wine.

"Sakura…Don't over do it." Meilin said with concern.

"Don't worry about me." Sakura said, gulping down another glass. "When my parents were alive, I would sneak down to have some. Now… everything's mine." Sakura said, here eyes showing sadness.

"Sakura… you know that you have us now, right? We are your family." Meilin said, going over to hug Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura said, returning the hug.

"I wonder what Syaoran is doing now." Meilin giggled.

"I don't care. Let him raid the house for all I care." Sakura giggled too. She was feeling a little of the effects from drinking. She already had a few bottles and a couple of glasses. She laid herself on the couch, suddenly bursting into laughter. 

  
Meilin could handle wine and all alcoholic drinks better than Sakura because of her often trips to clubs. She cleared all the bottles and glasses of wine and brought Sakura some water.

"Here. Have some." Meilin bent down to kneel next to Sakura who was totally oblivious to her surroundings.

"No thanks Meilin. I just want to sleep." Sakura said, gently pushing the glass of water away. She soon fell into a deep slumber.

_[The next morning]_

Sakura woke up with a splitting headache. "Shit." She cursed. She held her spinning head. She looked around and found that she was on a bed. 

"Sakura… you're awake. How are you feeling?" Meilin asked.

"Damn headache." Sakura whined.

"You drank too much." Meilin reminded her.

"Yes… I remember." Sakura help her head. "I feel dizzy too."

"Come on… we have to go soon. Just take your breakfast and we're leaving." Meilin said, helping Sakura to get up. Then, Meilin left for Sakura to change and wash up.

After ten minutes, a more refreshed Sakura walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She headed to the table where a breakfast meal of scrambled eggs, bacon and tea was prepared. Sakura just gobbled everything down in two minutes flat. She still felt dizzy.

"I'm leaving!" Sakura shouted to the empty household before heading towards the garage.

Syaoran and Meilin were already outside the garage, waiting for Sakura. The garage was locked and they couldn't get in. Sakura tried to stay balanced as she walked towards them. She pressed a button which was hidden at the side and the doors opened. 

"Whoa! Sakura! You have too much cool stuff here." Meilin said, running her hand over the different cars.

Sakura took out a pair of keys from her pocket and walked over to a Black Jaguar XKR 100 Convertible. 

"Cool pick!" Meilin said, rushing over to the black car.

"Get in." Sakura said briskly, heading to the driver's seat. She was suddenly held back by a pair of strong arms. 

"You can't drive." Syaoran said. He was actually right. Sakura still had not recovered from her dizziness.

"I can handle it." She insisted. Syaoran had enough of her stubbornness and took the keys away from her.

"Hey!" Sakura complained, trying to take back the keys.

"Sakura, Syaoran's right. Just let him drive. You can lie down at the back seat." Meilin assured her.

"Fine." Sakura grumbled and got in the back seat. She settled herself comfortably on the whole row. Meilin sighed. She had no choice but to join Syaoran in the front.

"Syaoran… drive slower. She will feel nauseas." Meilin reminded him.

"Yea…" Syaoran replied.

It was already halfway through the journey. Nobody had talked. Syaoran was driving the slowest he could. Suddenly, Sakura's childish voice broke through the silence.

"I want to listen to the radio! Radio! Radio!" She laughed giddily when Meilin turned on the radio. It so happened that the song that came on was one that Sakura knew. She tried to lessen her giddiness by closing her eyes.

_I led a lonesome journey_

__

_Full of disdain and fury_

__

_I kept my angered yearning_

__

_Close to me like fire burning_

Out of the blue, Syaoran started cursing. He swerved the car right to left and back to the right again. "What the hell do you think you're trying to do?" Meilin screeched. 

"Shadows…" Syaoran answered, trying to get out of the sight of the Shadow bikers.

_I watched a million chances_

__

_Slip through my weathered hands_

__

_I almost lost myself when I looked around_

__

_There was no one else_

"Oh…" Meilin laid back on the passenger seat as Syaoran skilfully dodged the flying bullets. Sakura was still oblivious to her surroundings and she started to sing.

_In the nick of time_

__

_You opened up my mind_

__

_And suddenly I saw the world much clearer_

__

_In the nick of time_

__

_You turned my water to wine_

__

_And suddenly I didn't feel the fear_

More curses came from Syaoran and they were soon driving on a deserted highway. Syaoran sighed but sped up again once he saw the bikers turn the bend and on to the highway.

_Right before my eyes_

__

_You showed me there was life that to be found_

__

_You're the miracle I prayed about you_

__

_You were the one who saved my life_

__

_In the nick of time_

"What now?" Meilin asked. Syaoran frowned in concentration.

"We will have to get back to the mansion safely." Syaoran said it like it was the easiest thing to do.

Meilin turned to glare at Syaoran. "I know that!" she screamed at him. "But how?"

"Beats me." Syaoran shrugged. "The girl behind is in no state to help us and you are not going to try and shoot them down by yourself". His words were proven wrong when they heard gun shots go off at the back.

"What the-" Syaoran and Meilin turned around to see Sakura gleefully shooting the Shadow bikers.

_I followed habits around_

__

_Been swept up above the clouds_

__

_But fallen down left shaken_

__

_Up and down the pills I'd taken_

__

_I could have kept on going_

__

_With no one ever knowing_

__

**_Who really wants to see a tired nobody like me_**

"Meilin!" Sakura called out, the speed the car was going made her hair fly messily around her. "Join me! This I fun!" she laughed as she sot down another two bikers.

One Shadow rider lost control of his bike and he crashed into a metal pole.

_In the nick of time_

__

_You opened up my mind_

__

_And suddenly I saw the world much clearer_

__

_In the nick of time_

__

_You turned my water to wine_

__

_And suddenly I didn't feel the fear_

Meilin, who was shocked, nodded dumbly and quickly jumped over to the back to help Sakura. It was more like accompanying her, because by then, Sakura had shot every biker down except one.

"Let me." Meilin said, finishing the last biker off by shooting him in the head. She sighed in relief as she faced the front and sunk down on the seat. She was soon followed by Sakura who was still laughing.

"Second time and they still didn't get me. Pathetic." She continued laughing as Meilin stared at her.

Syaoran shook his head in annoyance and sped down the rest of the highway, back to their mansion.

Heehee. Sorry for the very late update. At one point of time, I thought that I would never… _never__ mind. But at least, I'm done with this chapter!_

**Shadow** is the name of the other gang, the one that killed Sakura's parents. I couldn't think of a better name. Sorry for the lousy name. But… if any one could suggest a better name, I might consider changing it.

Thank you for the reviews and the b'day wishes. I'll try to update sooner. No promises for that.


	5. Challenging You

**AN:** Hi! I'm back. This is a faster update than before, right? I took less than a month this time… I tried to update faster and am still trying. 

**Disclaimer: **CCS © Clamp. Plot © Jennifer.

"Speech"

 [Place/Time]

 (Author's note/ my comments)

**Chapter 5: Challenging You**

[Back at the Li's mansion]

"Yes! Finally! They're back!" an overly-excited Tomoyo rushed to the front door. She was bored and had no one to go shopping with her.

"Yes… finally." Yelan sighed in relief. It was already almost ten in the morning and they were all worried about Sakura and company. The rest all followed Tomoyo outside.

"Sakura! You're back!" Tomoyo squealed. She was about to hug Sakura when Sakura pushed her aside and walked towards her new bedroom.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo turned around to see an angry Sakura strolling to her room. Her hair was slightly disarrayed and she was holding a gun.

"Hey! Who passed her that gun?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran chose this time to enter and immediately regretted it when he saw his four-eyed cousin.

"Hi Xiao Lang! Why the face?" Eriol asked innocently. Tomoyo was trying hard not to giggle.

"Shut up Hiiragizawa."  Syaoran glared at him. 

"Syaoran, where did the gun Sakura had come from?" Tomoyo asked.

"Don't know," Syaoran shrugged. "We're guessing it's hers."

"But didn't she say that she does know how to-" Tomoyo was interrupted by Eriol who hugged her from behind. "Get off!"  Tomoyo shouted. Eriol just smiled and held her tighter. This time, Tomoyo didn't rebuke, she just leaned on him.

Meilin was the last to enter and she looked troubled and irritated.

"What's up Mei?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing," Meilin answered with a hint of sarcasm. "Just that I was stuck listening to two teenagers gibbering after the Shadows' attack."

"What!" Yelan near shouted. This was a shock for all as it was really unlikely for her to have a sudden outburst. "Sorry.'" She apologized. "What happened?" 

"Well," Meilin started off. "We were on our way back when _some-" Meilin stopped when Syaoran growled. Meilin cleared her throat. "-when _many_ Shadow bikers appeared with guns and all."  _

"Oh no. Did you guys get hurt?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.

"Well," Meilin paused and looked towards the direction where Sakura left. "Someone almost finished all of them except one." She said it so softly, like a whisper. Everyone was silent.

"I'll go talk to her." Tomoyo offered.

"It's alright Tomoyo. Syaoran will do it." Yelan assured and stared at her son. Syaoran just stared back. Then he saw that stern look on his mother's face and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go." He growled and walked off. When Syaoran had left, nobody still had bothered to move from where they were. 

"Ice-cream? Anyone?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin was still distressed and annoyed but she brightened up upon hearing Tomoyo's idea. 

"Yes! Me!" Meilin smiled. Everybody was glad that the previously tensed atmosphere was gone and walked happily to the kitchen for ice-cream!

Sakura climbed up the stairs and walked towards her room. She heard the other two enter and slammed her bedroom door. She didn't get it. Why did Syaoran get so angry and pissed off after that incident. What did she do wrong? She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. _Why?_

Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't hear someone come in. "Sakura," came a hard voice from behind. Sakura growled. 

"Go away!" she screamed.

"No." Syaoran said stubbornly.

"Just get the hell away from me!" She pressed the pillow harder against her face.

"No." Syaoran still stood his ground. No one was going to boss him around like that. Not a girl.

"Just get lost…" Sakura's voice was muffled by the pillow. "Just leave me alone." 

"Look… I got angry because you lied again." Syaoran said, his voice was emotionless. _Why should I even be here?_

"I did not lie." Sakura stated firmly, getting up and removing the pillow from her face. "I told you the truth but not the whole truth." Sakura paused to glance at Syaoran.  "I simply underestimated myself a bit." Sakura added sarcastically.

Syaoran snorted. "Then show me your skills." Syaoran dared her. _I bet she's just some pathetic girl who can't handle physical blows. I mean look at her. Hah! A small average girl versus bigger guys… I'll like to see the consequences._

"Just get out!" Sakura screamed and threw the pillow at him. 

Syaoran simply raised his hand and blocked the 'weapon'. "Try harder next time." He smirked and walked out of the room.

Sakura growled. She sat on the bed, staring at the door. "Just you wait… Li. Just you wait." Sakura's lips curled into a smile and she got out to take a shower.

While the conversation was held between two cold teenagers, the people eating ice-cream was having a good time hearing Meilin talk about their encounter with the Shadow bikers. 

"No way!" Tomoyo squealed. "That's way too cool!" Suddenly, Tomoyo frowned. She looked upset.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Meilin asked.

Tomoyo shook her head and buried her head in her hands. "I wasn't there to tape it," Tomoyo mourned. The whole room cracked up hearing Tomoyo.

All of a sudden, the whole room quietened. It was so quiet that you could hear Tomoyo's tape recorder whirling. Yes… Tomoyo had tapped Meilin's storytelling session.

"Hi Xiao Lang." Yelan greeted her son. Syaoran simply nodded.

"Be prepared. We are going racing tonight." Syaoran ordered. 

"Oh yay!" Tomoyo squealed with stars in her eyes. There were many startled looks around her. "What?" Tomoyo asked. Apparently, racing was not one of Tomoyo's favourites. She can race but she doesn't do it unless necessary. Tomoyo smiled. "At least I get to tape something!" She gushed.

"Should have seen that one coming." Eriol commented. He immediately shut up when Tomoyo turned to glare at him. "Oops. Got Mummy angry." Eriol said in a pretend-scared voice. Tomoyo growled and chased after him. Eriol quickly ran off and out of the room. 

"I'll get you!" Tomoyo's screaming could be heard from the corridor.

_Why did you all leave me…? Why? I don't deserve to be alone in this mixed up world, do I?_ Sakura thought as she let the warm water fall on her face. _Oh god… why? She sighed as she stopped the running water and dried herself. She quickly changed into a black sleeveless shirt and dark-coloured three-quarter pants and prepared to face her whole load of wolves._

"Oh yea… how's Sakura?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran shrugged. "Why ask me? Ask the girl yourself." He added as Sakura walked into the kitchen. Meilin, Yelan and Syaoran were still in there.

"I'm fine." Sakura glared at Syaoran. "Thank you." 

"So, Sakura… Going racing with us tonight?" Meilin asked.

"Hmm…" Sakura stopped drinking to look up at Meilin. "Racing?" she turned to look suspiciously at Syaoran. "Sure! Why not!" 

"Yay! Wait till Tomoyo hears about it. She'll go all hyper that she has another 'kawaii' person to tape" Meilin giggled as a red-faced Tomoyo entered the kitchen, breathing heavily. 

"That bastard." She grumbled. She composed herself and looked up to see Sakura staring at her and Meilin giggling. "Oh hi Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled. "And what the hell are you laughing at?" Tomoyo asked Meilin.

"You." Meilin stated with a smile on her face. Tomoyo looked like she was going to pounce on her and Meilin quickly added, "Sakura will be racing tonight for you to tape!" 

Tomoyo stopped advancing towards Meilin and asked, "Really?"

"Yes!" Meilin smiled, glancing at Sakura. "I'll watch out if I were you." She told Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Just then, Tomoyo squealed. It was not very loud but high pitched. Sakura winced as she covered her ears. Sakura was completely caught off guard when Tomoyo jumped onto her, hugging her. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tomoyo kept on chanting. "Dear, dear Sakura!" She smiled and took a step back, examined Sakura and dashed out of the kitchen.

"Ok… now you're in trouble." Meilin said before bursting into laughter. Unexpectedly, Sakura smirked.

"Oh… you are so going to wish that you hadn't said that." Sakura approached her with an evil glint in her eyes. "Too bad I don't have my gun with me." She added thoughtfully. "Oh well… I can end it my own way." She almost reached Meilin when Meilin shot up from her chair and dashed off to escape from Sakura's evil clutches.

"Hah…" Sakura sighed and slumped down on Meilin's seat. "Finally, the two crazy maniacs gone. Peace alas." She sat down and took a sip of her drink. 

Yelan laughed a little while Syaoran just snorted. "Now you know." He grumbled.

"Whatever." Sakura replied coldly.

Hi again. Not many events yet. Next chapter is most probably the race. I know I didn't describe Sakura's gun. Let's just say that it's cool and engraved with cherry blossoms. 

Oh dear… what now? Syaoran doesn't believe Sakura is as good as she says. So… he… I shall use the phrase: Seeing is believing. Get it? Never mind… if you don't… just continue reading! 


	6. The Race

**AN:** Now! At least a bit of fun begins. Racing! Oh… how I love cars!  And… just to tell you all, when I first started this story, I had never intended to rip someone else's fanfic off. So, if there is some 'similarities' or cases where a few scenes are the same in another author's fanfic, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean it. That's about it. I just wanted to clear things up. 

**Disclaimer: **CCS © Clamp.   
  


"Speech"

 [Place/Time]

 (Author's note/ my comments)

**Chapter 6: The Race**

"Tomoyo! Meilin!" Eriol called out, looking up towards the top of the stairs, waiting for the girls' response. "Are you both ready?" he asked.

"Almost!" came Tomoyo's voice. "Just a minute!" There could be grumbling and whining heard as Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura waited at the bottom of the stairs. Sakura smirked when she heard Meilin threaten her again.

"Sakura… you are going to get it from me!" Meilin screamed from the top. Sakura just shrugged when Eriol and Syaoran stared at her.

After five minutes, Tomoyo came down followed by a still-grumbling Meilin. As usual, Tomoyo had done her miracles again. Fortunately, for Sakura, she had 'somehow' managed to escape from Tomoyo's wrath and had Meilin take her place. Sakura sighed.

"Finally." Meilin glared at her. Sakura smiled back sweetly, "Thank you Meilin." and she walked out the front door.

"Done?" Syaoran asked for the millionth time. 

"Yes." Meilin answered, settling comfortably in her silver Toyota M2R Spyder and started the engine. 

"Good." Syaoran also started his engine and looked towards Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo was not going to race, so she was in Eriol's car. Then Syaoran noticed that Sakura was not around. "Where's Kinomoto?" 

"Oh yar… where is Sakura?" Tomoyo got out of the car and checked the huge garage. Then, from outside, came the sound of screeching tires. Tomoyo got back into the car as Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin drove out. 

"Sakura?" Tomoyo gaped. 

Sakura wound down her window and looked out. "What took you guys so long?"

"Come on. Let's go." Syaoran stated and drove off. Well… he was supposed to lead them, but it looks like they had to find their way themselves since he had already sped off. 

Eriol was about to volunteer to lead when Sakura's red Ferrari 360 Modena sped off after Syaoran's car. 

"Wow." Tomoyo breathed in awe. "And is she suppose to know thew way?" Tomoyo wandered out loud.

"Nope. Nobody told her where the races were being held in the first place." Meilin replied.  

"Then… Sakura?" Tomoyo tilted her head in confusion. "How?"

"The only way to get there is to catch up with Syaoran, which is almost highly impossible." Meilin answered.

"Almost…" Tomoyo repeated. "That means that there is still hope. Come on!" Tomoyo started to get very excited. "Eriol! Go! I want to see what's going to happen!" 

Eriol sighed and drove off followed by a laughing Meilin, seeing his predicament.

Sakura drove as she stared at the car in front of her. Well, more of like she was- I mean, they were speeding. Sakura had sped off after Syaoran and both cars which could only be seen as black and red blurs on the busy highway. Sakura stepped on the accelerator as she attempted to avoid a car in the middle of her 'path'. She whisked past it and continued tailing Syaoran's black Invicta S1. 

Sakura was pretty excited of going racing. In fact, she hadn't done anything that wild on the roads for… quite some time. Well… ever since the death of her parents.

Suddenly, the black car in front of her suddenly break to stop. Sakura, with her quick reflexes, pressed hard on her break and managed to stop in time. 

"What the hell!" she cursed and got out of the car. "You again! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Sakura shouted but she added something softly, "Although, that wouldn't have been a bad idea at all." She didn't know whether Syaoran heard. OH WELL! She didn't care.

"Who asked you to follow me?" Syaoran answered mockingly. "It's your fault." He then smirked.

"Argh. Forget it." Sakura growled as she sat on the hood of her car. "When do we start?" she asked impatiently. She just realised that they were already at the race tracks and she just couldn't wait to hit the pedals. Well… she didn't intend to count the ride down the highway. Hell! That was just a warm up for her car!

"As soon as the others reach here," Syaoran answered, equally impatient. 

Soon, a silver and blue car arrived. Tomoyo hopped out of the car, literally.   
  


"Sakura! You did it! Meilin, pay up!" Tomoyo said to Meilin, opening her palm towards her. 

"Here!" Meilin stuffed a few notes into Tomoyo's hand. Sakura just stared at them, clearly confused.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "Thank you! I just knew you could do it! I have won my bet with Meilin." 

"Bet for what?" Sakura asked.

"I bet that you would be able to catch up with Syaoran! And you did! Otherwise… you wouldn't be here." Tomoyo's smile widened as she started giggling. "Ohohoho. I can't wait to tape the race!" From behind, she revealed her little 'weapon', her camcorder. The others stared at Tomoyo nervously and slowly backed off, getting into the safety of their cars. 

The four drove their cars to the starting line. Along them, were other cars. They were racing against some other members of the gang. Tomoyo stood at the side and started recording, focusing on each and every car. 

  
At the starting line, Sakura and Syaoran were next to each other, followed by Meilin then Eriol. The race started when the gun was shot. The smell of burnt rubber filled the nostrils of the other wolves as the racers sped off. 

The rules of the game were simple. No cheating. No funny tricks. And all they had to do was go round the twisted race track two times. 

Halfway through the first round, it was already obvious who was leading. Syaoran was leading but followed closely behind was Sakura's Ferrari. Third and forth were Eriol and Meilin consecutively.

Sakura frowned as she changed shift. She was unsure of how to get pass Syaoran. The spectators cheered as their leaders crossed the starting line. One down. One more round to go.

Sakura smiled as a plan formulated in her head. There was this bend near the end where she could pull of one of her stunts. Yes, indeed. One of her stunts. She smirked as the end neared. _Bring it on._

Sakura saw the bend coming right ahead and got ready. It was a very sharp U-bend and not all racers could go past that as their high speeds. _Here goes. Sakura took a deep breath. And instead of slowing down to be able to turn the bend, she sped up. She zoomed past Syaoran's car and screeched to a stop in front of his car, forcing Syaoran to come to complete stop. Sakura then quickly reversed, still blocking Syaoran's path. And without hesitation, she headed for the finish line._

The spectators screamed and cheered as Sakura zoomed pass the finishing line, stopping only after a few metres later. Behind her, Syaoran's black car also passed the finishing line and most of the female wolves screamed. 

Sakura stepped out of the car and walked towards Tomoyo was who taping enthusiastically. 

"Good job Sakura!" Tomoyo paused to congratulate Sakura for a moment before continuing to tape Eriol's and Meilin's tied finish. 

When Meilin and Eriol made their way towards Tomoyo while Syaoran strolled slowly towards them, Tomoyo squealed, "I'm so proud of all of you! And I got it all on tape!" She started laughing hysterically as Sakura just stared at her weirdly. Suddenly, Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Syaoran.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Great race back there. Although, I wasn't doing my best." Syaoran smirked and started walking back to his car. Sakura rolled her eyes. 

"Yea, yea… whatever. I believe you." Sakura said mockingly and went back to her car. 

Sakura walked back with her head down. Racing brought back the past. And the past brought back memories. She sighed and didn't notice when Syaoran stopped suddenly and she collided into his back.

"Ouch." Sakura yelped. She regained her balance as she glared hard at Syaoran. 

"What? My fault again? Your mind wandered of somewhere again, right?" Syaoran scoffed while Sakura scowled at him. 

"Oh just shut up if you have nothing else better to say." Sakura retorted. Syaoran smirked as he got her agitated, again.

[Back at the mansion]

"It was so bloody cool!" Tomoyo retold what happened to Yelan and showed her the video that she taped. Yelan simply raised her eyebrow as she saw how well Sakura could race. She looked at Sakura who avoided Yelan's gaze. "I can't wait for the next time they race!" Tomoyo continued. Sakura sighed and couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She had heard enough of Tomoyo going on and on about her winning the race and how 'awesome' it was. She excused herself and went to get some fresh air.

Little did she know, Syaoran had followed her out of the door. Yelan was the only one who saw Syaoran 'stalk' Sakura. She didn't want to tell Tomoyo. Who knows what crazy stunt Tomoyo would pull just to tape those two. In fact, Yelan thought that Sakura and Syaoran were going on quite well.

Sakura sighed as she stared out into the open space. She thought about the race and the stunt she pulled back there. The end of her lips curled up slightly as she recalled the stunt. One of the stunts she was taught by… her brother. (You didn't think Touya would exist, did you?)

Her brother would sneak her out sometimes to teach her how to race or handle a gun. Most importantly, he taught her self-defence. Sakura understood her 'over-protective' brother and his reasons to keep her safe. Even though they never admitted to each other, they still knew that they loved each other. Not romantically, they loved each other as brother and sister.

Sakura missed Touya's constant calling her 'kaijuu'. She missed those days where they would sneak out of house and he would train her. Where he learned that stuff from? That, Sakura didn't know. Sakura had tried many times to get an answer from him. She often asked him where he learnt all those from but Touya always had his way of keeping it a secret.

Sakura sighed and she refused to let the tears escape her eyes. She blinked her emerald eyes several times to clear the wetness. Sakura was completely caught off guard when Syaoran spoke.

"Crying to yourself?" he sounded like he was mocking her.

"No," Sakura tried covering up; she didn't want to be caught.

"So then, what were you doing?" Syaoran interrogated further.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sakura answered. They were silent for a minute or two. Sakura turned around and was just going to head back to her room when Syaoran asked.

"Where you'd learn that from?" Syaoran asked seriously. Sakura knew that 'that' was referring to racing.

"My brother taught me a few stunts here and there." Sakura answered hurriedly, she was desperate to get out of there.

"Oh," Syaoran paused and look down for a moment. It seemed like he was debating whether to ask the next bit of his question.

"What? Just ask!" Sakura stared at him impatiently.

"Where is he?" Syaoran finally said.

"Dead," Sakura replied emotionlessly.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Syaoran said sincerely. Sakura simply nodded her head but deep inside she was filled with mixed up emotions. _Why am I having this conversation with Li? We're supposed to be shouting at each other and gibbering away instead of this… weird conversation between us right now. Oh, just make me angry or something._

As if on cue, Syaoran smirked and said, "As I said, I wasn't trying my best. Clearly, I could have beaten you."

Sakura stared back at him, blinking. She had totally forgotten that the reason she was going racing was to prove to Syaoran that she had some 'skills' that he had. She growled, "as least I won." She scowled at him and headed for her room. She brushed past Syaoran and suddenly felt tingly all over. Syaoran suddenly turned and grabbed her arm. 

"Hey, up for another challenge?" 

Sakura thought for awhile, "Sure, why not?" 

Syaoran smiled, "Shooting. Tomorrow night," and he released his grip.

"Got it," Sakura said and walked away.

**Dark-wolfling:** Hi! I'm sorry if I disappointed you all with that lousy stupid race. But I tried my best! I hope to post the next chapter a.s.a.p. Bye!


	7. Shooting

**AN:** Shooting coming right up in this chapter! I hope that I didn't take too long to update this chapter! And I still have a whole chunk of holiday homework to do!

**Disclaimer: **Clamp owns it all.   
  


To **sapphirecrystal:** I hope you don't mind me answering your question here. For me, I use Microsoft Word to type my fanfic and I save them as a Web Page by clicking save as… and then save as type: Web page. I bold and underline my font by using short-cuts. 

The short-cuts are:   
ctrl-b                [for bold]  
ctrl-u                [for underline]  
ctrl-i                 [for italics]

If I don't use the short-cuts, there are options at the top of Microsoft word to bold, underline and making the italics. I hope this helps you! 

"Speech"

 [Place/Time]

 (Author's note/ my comments)

**Chapter 7: Shooting**

_Sakura…_ Sakura rolled over to her side. She was hearing things. _Sakura… She was hearing her name in soft whispers. __Sakura! The whisper turned harsh. Sakura covered her ears with her pillow._

"Sakura! Get up this instant!" Meilin screamed and pulled the pillow and comforter off Sakura.

"Hey! No…" Sakura pleaded as she tried not to shiver from the sudden cold.

"Sakura, get up now," Meilin told her again, but in her normal voice.

"No," Sakura said stubbornly and rolled over to her other side.

"Fine, you asked for it," Meilin said and pulled open the curtains.

"Meilin!!!" Sakura opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. When her surroundings were clear, she turned and glared at Meilin.

"Now, you die," Sakura said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Yikes," Meilin yelped and ran out of the room.

Groaning, Sakura got out of her bed. Throwing the comforter and pillow back on the bed, she stretched a little before heading to take a shower.

"So, tell me again, how you got her to wake up?" Tomoyo asked for the hundredth time, taping Meilin.

Meilin sighed as she retold her recount. "I screamed for her to wake up and pulled away her comforter and her pillow. Still, she was stubborn, so I…" Meilin was interrupted when Sakura walked in the kitchen, nodding her head slightly to greet everyone.

"Don't you dare say another word, Li Meilin, or else you are going to wish you never met me," Sakura growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Meilin raised her hands in mock surrender. Then she turned back to Tomoyo, "As I was saying, she was stubborn so I pulled open the curtains and ta da! I present to you a wide wake Sakura!" Meilin stated proudly, pointing at Sakura.

Sakura growled. Her growl could match a lion's. "Li Meilin," she said before lashing out her first to punch her. Meilin expertly dodged the punch and stepped back, nearly losing her balance. She yelped and dodged again the second punch. And so this went on, Sakura punching and Meilin dodging. But both knew that there were just 'playing' for Sakura could do way better than that and Meilin could attack back.

  
This little fight went on. It partly served as entertainment for the rest of the people in the kitchen. Sakura kept on repeating her punches until Meilin was trapped between her and a wall.

"Hah, what are you going to do now?" Sakura said as she made sure Meilin did not escape.

Meilin started laughing. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry, Sakura. I promise not to do that ever again," Meilin said as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Don't think I didn't see that," Sakura said and pulled Meilin's hand revealing her crossed fingers.

"Oops," Meilin said and giggled. Sighing, Sakura released Meilin and walked back to her breakfast.

"Cool! And guess what, I got it all on tape!" Tomoyo stated and started giggling while Sakura just groaned.

"Had a good sleep, Sakura?" Yelan asked. She was part of the audience of the earlier performance and had kept silent throughout.

"Yea, fine I guess," Sakura answered, taking a sip of orange juice.

"That's good," Yelan said. "I heard about your shooting challenge with Syaoran."

"Huh?" Sakura looked confused for a moment and glanced at Syaoran. "Oh yea, uh huh…" Sakura said, suddenly remembering.

"Yay! Go Sakura! Remember, I'll be there supporting you!" Meilin cheered.

"Yes!" Tomoyo nodded, agreeing. "And I'll be there taping you!" Tomoyo giggled again as stars appeared in her eyes. Sakura shivered involuntarily. Tomoyo was seriously starting to freak her out.

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran raked his hair impatiently. Everyone who was going for the shooting had followed Sakura back to her house. She claimed that she needed to take something.

"So, the only one addressing her by her last name, eh?" Eriol said, nudging Syaoran with his elbow. At the same time, Sakura came running back to her car.

"Whatever," Syaoran muttered under his breath.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Aw… fine _Li_.  I shall give you the honour of letting you call me Sakura." Sakura said, highlighting his name, Li.

"Fine," Syaoran said, not knowing how to respond. Then he mumbled something which nobody could hear but had a vague idea of what he was trying to say.

"What? I can't hear you," Sakura smirked.

"I said call me Syaoran," Syaoran said.

"What?" Sakura asked again, pretending to strain her ears.  
  


"I said Call Me Syaoran, damn it," Syaoran shouted.

"Oh ok," Sakura smiled before hopping into her convertible. "So, where to?" Sakura asked.

"Just follow me," Syaoran said, getting into his car. The others also followed suit. The others being Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol who were all taking the same car. Eriol and Tomoyo in the front and Meilin at the back.

"Yo, Syaoran buddy, why did you go so fast, I nearly couldn't catch up," Eriol commented, locking the car.

"Fast?" Syaoran asked him disbelievingly. 

"You call that fast?" Sakura asked. Even Sakura wouldn't believe it.

"Hell, yea!" Eriol replied.

"Whatever," Sakura and Syaoran both muttered, rolling their eyes. Only Tomoyo and Meilin saw this and both started giggling.

"They shouldn't have come along," Sakura said, ignoring the two other girls.

"Totally," Syaoran said, making Tomoyo and Meilin giggle even more.

"What!" Sakura shouted at Tomoyo and Meilin, exasperated.

"Yea… just shut up!" Syaoran said.

Tomoyo and Meilin stopped giggling but had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Can we go now?" Eriol asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Sure," Syaoran replied curtly, leading the way.

They entered a slightly run-down building. Inside, there were halls of shooting booths. Syaoran led them to the end of the hallway, which was the most decorated and expensively furnished.

"These last few private booths are ours," Syaoran informed Sakura. "Pick any."

Sakura nodded and chose the last booth, with Syaoran taking the one beside hers.

"Meilin, get her a gun," Syaoran commanded.

"There's no need to, Meilin," Sakura said, taking out her own gun. Her gun was pretty long with cherry blossoms engraved on it. "I have mine," she told them.

"Oh ok…" Meilin sat back down.

"Cool!" Tomoyo squealed, whipping out her video camera to tape Sakura. Eriol just sat down next to his hyper girlfriend.

"So how do you want it?" Syaoran asked her, taking out his own gun.

"How about… By points?" Eriol suggested.

"Ok," Sakura looked at Syaoran for approval.

"Fine by me," Syaoran said.

Eriol then started off with a whole list of rules which was ignored by everyone. He ended his long speech with, "Each one of you will have ten bullets. The one, who manages to get bullseye for all ten shots, will be the winner."

Syaoran nodded, waiting for Sakura.

"Ok! Let's start!" Sakura said, slotting in bullets in her gun.

"I'll start," Syaoran said, standing in position.

He lifted his hand higher, aiming for the middle of the round board. He took the first shoot and unsurprisingly, he got the bullseye.

It was Sakura's turn. Taking aim like what Syaoran did, she released the trigger, getting the bullseye also.

And then it was reverted back to Syaoran's turn. And so it went on, with Syaoran then Sakura and Syaoran then Sakura for the remaining nine bullets each.

Seeing as he hit bullseye, Syaoran turned to smirk at Sakura who had her last bullet left. The whole thing was going to end in a tie if Sakura got the bullseye, which she had a high chance in getting, seeing their skills.

Getting into position, Sakura tried to concentrate. The last few shots had triggered memories of her brother teaching her how to use and handle guns. He was the one who gave her the gun she was using now. It was the last birthday present she had received from Touya before he died. Sakura was trying very hard not to think about her brother and concentrate on the game. Still, images of her brother kept on resurfacing in her mind.

Trying very hard to ignore whatever was on her mind, Sakura placed both hands on the gun and held it out steadily. Just as Sakura released the trigger, a tear formed and distorted her surroundings for that second. This second caused her hand to jerk slightly to the side, missing the bullseye by a few centimetres.

Still trying to recover from the pain she received just by thinking about her brother, Sakura looked at the round board. Seeing as she missed the bullseye, she turned around to walk out of her booth.

Tomoyo ran up to her. "Sakura, you did a great job! Even if you didn't win! I'm sure you will beat the daylights out of Syaoran the next time!"

Sakura smiled, happy to have such great friends like Tomoyo to encourage her. Just then, she caught Syaoran's eye, her smile turned into a smirk as she walked up to him.

"Great game, but…" Sakura smiled and she used Syaoran's tactic, "but as you can see, I wasn't doing my best and clearly, I could have beaten you."

Syaoran's emotionless face remained the same as he stared hard at Sakura. Sakura fought back the urge to gulp and run away from him, but she held her gaze.

"Syaoran! You won! Happy now? Now can we go for ice-cream?" Meilin whined.

Ignoring Meilin, Syaoran broke his stare from Sakura and headed out of the building. Meilin ran after him, calling the others.

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Eriol! Let's go and eat ice-cream!" Meilin shouted and sprinted the rest of the way to the exit.

Sighing, Sakura followed with Eriol and Tomoyo behind.

Meilin had managed to persuade everyone to go and have ice-cream with her. So the whole gang drove to an ice-cream parlour near by. 

Everyone shouted their orders, expecting someone to offer to go and buy the ice-cream. Irritated by all the complaining, Sakura stood up. 

"I'll go and buy," she said.

"Oh ok!" Meilin smiled and repeated her order to Sakura. Sakura sighed as she tried to remember everyone's orders.

"Thank you Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled brightly at her. Sakura returned her smile with a small tug at the corner of her lip.

She was about to jog to the counter when Syaoran stood up.

"I'll help you," he said.

Meilin who was excited and in the midst of listening to one of Tomoyo's stories couldn't be bothered. "Yea, yea… Just go!" Meilin snapped, returning her attention to Tomoyo.

Shrugging, Syaoran followed Sakura.

"Oh yea, what did you want?" Sakura asked when they reached the counter.

"Chocolate," Syaoran answered.

Sakura told the lady all the orders and stood by the side to wait.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said, he still had to get use to saying her first name since he only just started using it.

"Yea?" Sakura asked.

"Back at the shooting…" Syaoran started.

Sakura interrupted him, "No, don't ask me anything."

"You might think I didn't miss that tear unlike Eriol and the others who were busy watching the target than you," Syaoran said.

"Whatever," Sakura shrugged, like she didn't care. But inside, she was trying very hard to forget what happened.

"Hey, you won… stop rubbing it into me then I lost, ok?" Sakura joked.

"Stop, your brother taught you how to use a gun too, right?" Syaoran asked but he already knew the answer.

"Stop bringing up the past and my brother. Just stop it, will you?" Sakura said slightly louder than her normal voice. She turned back to the counter when the lady called her with the orders.

"Thanks," Sakura told the lady and balanced everything on the tray. She was about to carry it back when Syaoran took it from her.

"Let me," he offered. Sakura handed the whole tray to him and walked back to their table.

"What took you so long?" Meilin complained as she took her ice-cream from the tray.

Sakura and Syaoran ignored her comment and ate their ice-cream silently.

Only Tomoyo and Eriol noticed the silent twosome and shot concerned and curious glances at each other as Meilin babbled on and on about something.

Tomoyo tried to think of ways to enlighten Sakura's mood. An idea struck her mind.

"Hey guys, want to go to the club tonight?" Tomoyo asked, interrupting Meilin.

"Oh sure!" Meilin replied.

"Ok," Eriol said.

"Fine," Syaoran said. Only Sakura remained silent, she didn't even seem to have heard Tomoyo's suggestion.

"Hey Sakura…" Tomoyo said, gently shaking her.

"Huh? Oh sorry Tomoyo. What was it?" Sakura smiled to try to reassure her.

"You want to go clubbing tonight?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura said and finished the last scoop of her ice-cream.

"Yay! Then let's all go back and get ready!" Tomoyo cheered and stood up, heading towards the car.

Tomoyo was really hoping that it would help Sakura with her dampen spirits. She strongly wanted to know what was bothering Sakura too.

"I hope tonight can help Sakura," Tomoyo muttered to herself as she stood by the car and waited for the rest.

That's it for this chapter! I think this is my longest chapter so far! I'm leaving for a short visit outside the country for a few days to visit relatives. I hope to come back soon! And of course, update soon! Thank you!!


	8. Clubbing

**AN:** Hi! I'm actually totally clueless as to how I am supposed to write this chapter. And plus, I have never been to a club before… so I won't really give you a 'real' experience kind of thing. Just hope it's alright.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to clamp. All rights reserve.   
  


**Chapter 8: Troubled**

Sakura tugged at the hot pink tube top that she was wearing. She had given in to Tomoyo, allowing Tomoyo to pick an outfit for her. 

Sakura sighed. She should have expected Tomoyo to come out with something like that. Sakura was wearing a hot pink tube top and a tight pair of low-hanging jeans. 

"Sakura… you will look great!" Tomoyo assured from the outside. "Just hurry up and come out before I ask Eriol to knock down your door," Tomoyo joked.

"Coming, Tomoyo!" Sakura said. Sighing again, she picked up her gun and slotted it in a 'secret' compartment Tomoyo had specially designed on the jeans.

Taking one last look at her self on the mirror, Sakura reluctantly open the door. 

Upon hearing Sakura's door open, Tomoyo immediately whipped around and squealed. 

"Perfect! Beautiful! Sakura! You look fabulously good!" Tomoyo praised. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Tomoyo," Sakura said. "Like you said, can we go now?"

"Oh… right. Sorry… I kind of got carried away," Tomoyo answered sheepishly.

"Uh huh…" Sakura nodded knowingly.

"You should have seen the look on Tomoyo's face when she found out!" Meilin's loud voice and laughter echoed throughout the whole house.

"Found out what?" Eriol asked.

"Well… she wanted to know what Sakura was going to wear to the club and Sakura isn't really that sort… so she didn't exactly have the 'right' clothes that Tomoyo had in mind," Meilin said.

"What's taking them so long?" Syaoran grumbled as he stood at a corner.

"Relax Syaoran! It's still early," Meilin said.

"Yea… eleven's early," he muttered to himself.

"And anyway…" Meilin continued. "Almost the whole of Sakura's drawer was filled with dark clothes… as in black, dark blue, grey… that kind of thing." 

Eriol raised an eyebrow at Meilin while Syaoran just remained silent.

"You don't have to tell the whole world… you know that Meilin?" a voice came from the top.

"Oh Sakura! Sorry!" Meilin said and hurried behind Eriol to hide in case Sakura wanted to start fighting her again.

Sakura and Tomoyo still hadn't appeared yet. The three could hear Sakura's whining and Tomoyo's persuading and encouragement.

"But Tomoyo…" Sakura said.

"You look great, Sakura. Relax… take a deep breath. Let's go," Tomoyo said. She took hold of Sakura's hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Wait! Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted but it was too late. Tomoyo was already parading Sakura down the flight of steps.

"Come on Sakura… you look great! Right, Meilin?" Tomoyo turned to Meilin.

"You got to be kidding! She looks absolutely gorgeous!" Meilin laughed. Sakura still was not convinced.

"Right, Eriol?" Meilin asked, nudging Eriol.

"Really! Sakura! Believe us… you look just wonderful," Eriol smirked and turned to Syaoran.

"Right, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"Right," Syaoran said. Seeing the looks that crossed Sakura's features, he added, "Beautiful."

"See, Sakura! Syaoran says you're beautiful! You have got to be convinced now," Tomoyo said.

"Fine, fine," Sakura sighed. "Then let's get going."

Colourful neon lights flashed as teenagers danced in the black of the night. Sweaty bodies moved against each other, dancing the night away. The look on the faces of the teenagers was filled with content. It seemed like they had no troubles at that moment. The extremely loud music blared as the people moved to the beat. The whole place was crammed with teenagers and young adults.

Syaoran and the gang had entered easily with their VIP rights. They had retreated to a small room at the second level which was also reserved for them. They had ordered drinks and soon, Meilin was off with some guy, dancing in the middle of the club.

After a couple of drinks, Tomoyo was begging Eriol to go and dance with her.

"Please Eriol…" Tomoyo whined. "Better come with me or else I'll go and look for someone else!" Tomoyo shouted as she stumbled a bit because of the drinks.

"Alright Tomoyo dear," Eriol laughed. He was more sober than Tomoyo. "Come on, let's go!" Eriol smiled as he whisked Tomoyo off her feet.

Sakura hiccupped as she took another swig of her drink. She was feeling nothing there and then. She had drunk _a lot_ to try and wash her troubles away.

Her father's death. Her mother's death. Her brother's death.

Wasn't life just _perfect_?

Sakura closed her eyes as she finished off her fifth glass and was getting another one. She thanked the bartender as she reached out for her next glass. Before she could take a single drop of it, someone had snatched it away from her.

"What the hell?" Sakura cursed as she looked at the culprit.

"Syaoran! Give it!" Sakura shouted as she tried to pry the glass out of the cages of his fingers.

"Enough, Sakura!" Syaoran shouted back. He sighed as he had no choice but to dump the whole drink on the floor. "Enough is enough!"

"Syaoran…" Sakura pleaded. She looked at him with her slightly watery emerald eyes. She was too dizzy to fight with him. She used her last option, which was to beg.

"Please Syaoran…" Sakura begged as she clutched the front of Syaoran's shirt to remain stable.

"Sakura…" Syaoran's voice was less harsh. "You had too much to drink," he told her.

"Says who? I only had two glasses," Sakura said as she put two fingers out.

"You had five and that's enough. And you just had to take such a strong drink too," Syaoran sighed as Sakura turned to the bartender to order another drink.

"Excuse me," Syaoran tapped the bartender for his attention. "Please don't make any more drinks for this young lady, thanks." Syaoran scanned the crowd for any signs of Tomoyo, Eriol or Meilin before scooping Sakura up into his arms and bringing her away from all the noise to a quieter area in a room.

He laid her on the couch and went to sit down on the chair away from Sakura. He didn't know what got to him. He would never do such a thing to a female, or so he thought. 

"Syaoran! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Sakura screamed repeatedly with her eyes closed. She was trying to ease the pain.

"Right, I believe so," Syaoran said.

"Just one more! I wanted just one more! Why wouldn't you give it?!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, anymore and you won't even remember tonight."

"What's wrong with that?! That's good!"

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura immediately shut up.

"Why Sakura? Is it because of your brother?" Syaoran pushed her.

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed, closing her ears, not wanting to hear anymore. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Ok… if you hadn't joined, I would never have to tell you this," Syaoran sighed, turning away from Sakura. "You should know that now, since you are a leader of the gang, you are never alone," Syaoran paused and sighed.

Sakura giggled. "You must be having a really difficult time. I never pictured you in this kind of situation."

Syaoran turned and glared at her. "I can stop now, you know."

"Oh no, please don't. Do continue," Sakura said in a less teasing manner.

"Fine," Syaoran hesitated for awhile.

"Quickly," Sakura urged him. "Before I decide to fall asleep, I'm getting really drowsy."

Syaoran picked off where he left at, "We… the gang and all, can be your new family if you allow us to enter your life, not only physically, but emotionally too."

Sakura remained silent. 

Syaoran continued, "We can and will always be there for you, now that you're part of us." Syaoran stopped talking and the room hung in silence for a few minutes.

After awhile, Syaoran spoke. "Sakura? You got that?" 

Hearing no response, Syaoran glanced at Sakura, only to find a sleeping angel.

"Great," Syaoran muttered to himself. "All that effort for nothing."

Unknown to Syaoran, Sakura had heard everything. Every single word. She was really touched.

Unfortunately for Syaoran, he had mistaken that Sakura fell asleep before his 'speech'. Actually, the side-effects of drinking had made Sakura fall asleep during the minutes of silence.

Using this opportunity, Syaoran observed Sakura. His eyes trailed down the features of her flawless face. The precious emerald eyes, the small, petite nose and the soft, pink lips.

Taking her into full view, Syaoran noticed that she was shaking. Getting off the chair, Syaoran walked towards Sakura. 

Sakura was trembling because of the lack of cloths around her arms. Sighing, Syaoran silently cursed Tomoyo for giving Sakura this time of clothing, although he thought she looked really beautiful and sexy.

_Better get her home before she catches a cold._ Syaoran thought.

Again, he lifted Sakura into his arms and walked out of the room. He placed Sakura gently down on the passenger's seat of his two-door Lexus convertible. The roof lowered with a single push of a button.

Syaoran got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Taking out his cell phone, he messaged Eriol to inform him about his and Sakura's whereabouts. Sure, Syaoran knew that Tomoyo and Meilin were going to make fun of him about it, but it needed to be done.

Opening the door, Syaoran made his way in the mansion, dropping his keys on the table; he headed towards Sakura's room.

Syaoran opened the door swiftly with one hand and stepped in. It wasn't what he expected. The room, that is. It was painted with dark colours and that was black clothes strewed all over the place.

_Tomoyo must have had a fit, seeing Sakura's clothes._ Syaoran mused silently to himself.

Syaoran tucked Sakura in bed, eyed her for awhile and then left the room to get some paracetamol and a glass of water.

I'm sorry. I know this chapter was boring. I had to establish closer tie relationships between Sakura and Syaoran. If not, they would never get together. I mean, it would take a longer time for them to get together. I promise the next chapter at a club… but with action! But… this was a long chapter, right? Ok… maybe I shouldn't' have made it long. Now, it's a long, boring chapter. Oh… how I _love_ to chide myself.


	9. Danger

**AN:** Hello! School's starting in less than two weeks and I still have not completed my homework. I'm so slow. Therefore, I don't know how long it will take me to adjust to the next level in high school. So, I'm unsure of how long the intervals will be for me to update. But I promise the next chapter before the year ends!  
Oh and an early Merry Christmas to all!

**Disclaimer: **CCS belong to clamp. All rights reserve.   
  


**Chapter 9: Danger**

"Eriol, where's Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked as Eriol came pounding down the stairs in the early morning.

"Still sleeping, so is Meilin. They both had too much to drink and they danced for too long," Eriol complained.

"You got my message?" Syaoran asked.

"Yea… so how's Sakura?"

"Fine, I guess. I left her some pills to take."

"What happened between the both of you?" Eriol asked, eyeing Syaoran suspiciously.

"Whoa! What's with the look? Chill… we did nothing," Syaoran said.

"Really?" Eriol inquired, staring Syaoran straight in the face.

"Argh… get lost," Syaoran said, irritated.

"Alright… little Syaoran!" Eriol smirked and ran off.

The brilliant rays of the afternoon sun shone through the window and lit up the dark room. The occupant on the bed groaned and shielded her eyes.

"Aww… crap, my head," Sakura moaned.

Getting up slowly, she turned to the bedside and saw a bottle of pills, a glass of water on the table and a note.

Picking up the fragile piece of paper, Sakura scanned through it.

_Sakura,_

_Take these, it should help you. Oh… and good afternoon._

_Syaoran._

"Right, what happened?" Sakura wondered. Shrugging the thought off, Sakura gulped down the pills and water.

Getting up with a groan, Sakura started to peel of her clothes for a shower. Taking off the last piece of clothe, Sakura noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket of her jeans. Sakura picked it up and scanned through it, her eyes reflected different emotions. Fear. Confusion. Anger.

Rubbing her temples tiredly, Sakura left the note and stepped into the bathroom.

"Great and it just flew into your pocket like that?!" Syaoran glared at Sakura.

"How the hell do I know? I woke up this morning and it was there! I can't even remember a bloody thing after we entered the club," Sakura shouted back.

"Ok, chill guys," Eriol said.

"Yea… probably they slipped it in when you were drinking and you didn't notice," Meilin said thoughtfully.

"Yep… we have to be on our guards," Tomoyo said.

"And they want me to meet them?" Sakura sighed and slumped down on her seat.

"Well… we'll go with you Sakura," Tomoyo said comfortingly.

"Yea… they didn't ask you to go alone and it's still a club open to public unless they hired guards especially to block us out," Meilin added.

"Right… we can try," Eriol smiled coolly.

"I guess so," Sakura closed her eyes. "So tonight?"

"Fine," Syaoran finally spoke. "But we tow along."

"Fine."

"Syaoran, it's going to be a problem right?" Eriol asked when the two were alone.

"You bet. It's their territory and it's sure to be polluted with Shadows," Syaoran said.

"I'll call for back-up. Some thing's sure to happen," Eriol said and took out his cell phone to get down to business.

"I expected trouble to come soon but not this soon," Sakura said to herself as she got prepared for the dangerous night. 

_I really want to revenge your deaths._ Sakura thought to herself and let a silent tear roll off her cheek. _Father… Mother… Touya…_

"Right… stop getting so emotional. It's like you are pregnant or something," Sakura joked to herself at the mirror to try and force a smile… it turned out to be unsuccessful. "I have a feeling this is going to be worse than being pregnant."

This club was different. Syaoran knew very well who owned it. Shadows. That's why he was not taking any chances of leaving Sakura alone for one single moment.

The club was all dark and almost pitch black. It was very difficult to make your way through. Each guy had to hold on to a girl, in case they got pushed away. Tomoyo with Eriol. Meilin with another Wolf. And Sakura with Syaoran.

And instead of bright colourful lights flashing, blood red lights flashed over them.

Like they expected, the bouncer had let them in easily. But he had kept on taking glances at Syaoran and all.

"Sakura! Remember not to wander off!" Tomoyo shouted over the noise as she clutched Eriol's hand tightly.

Sakura nodded, loosening her hold on Syaoran. She felt safe when she was next to Syaoran.

"Don't leave my side," Syaoran said near her ear. 

Sakura nodded again, shuddering slightly. That message somehow felt different. It was like he was asking her not to leave his side forever. Not just tonight, but forever.

"Are all these Shadows?" Sakura asked.

"Yea… all of them, I think," Syaoran answered.

Sakura immediately tightened her grip on Syaoran's hand and leaned in closer towards him.

"Great," Sakura muttered.

"Relax… at least I'm certain that we will get out of here alive," Syaoran chuckled as he and Sakura moved to the beat to blend into the crowd.

Sakura shot him a look and remained silent.

"Hey… you're not angry, are you?" Syaoran asked, lowering his gaze onto Sakura's eyes.

"No," Sakura shook her head. "This is my fault, they asked for me. Why in the world did I allow you guys to follow me?" Sakura said angrily.

"I told you before… we are family. Oh… but you didn't listen," Syaoran said accusingly.

"Huh? What do you mean? I heard every single word." 

Sakura's last sentence went unheard went a gunshot rang, dispersing the crowd almost immediately.

Syaoran's quick reflexes told him to pull Sakura away. Unfortunately, Sakura's arm was grazed slightly by the bullet. A thin red line had formed.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Fine," Sakura answered, releasing herself from Syaoran's grip.

The next few things happen in a blur. Sakura's anger had gotten the better of her.

Sakura withdrew her gun as she spun around and shot five Shadows in the head continuously, killing all of them.

Everyone went silent.

A source of clapping could be heard and Sakura pointed her gun in that direction. 

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" A burly man in his late thirties chortled as he stepped out of the crowd.

Syaoran glared at the person he and his family loathed. Sakura just stared and held her gun straight, aiming at him.

"Shaman Dow," Syaoran spat as he too, withdrew his gun.

"Hey… who do we have here?" Shaman smiled. "Li Syaoran." The crowd hooted and cheered hearing a Li being mentioned.

"Let me tell you something, son. You father was an easy one. Too easy… And I bet you're no different from him. Hah! Maybe you're worse!" 

Syaoran growled and Eriol had to hold him back.

"Relax dude. Remember, we're here to find out what he wants and we leave," Eriol said.

"I don't think that's all he wants, Eriol," Syaoran said.

"I know… he wants it the hard way." Eriol's eyes darkened.

Syaoran nodded, "And that's what he'll get."

"Finish discussing?" Shaman smirked.

"Done discussing…" Eriol shouted. "But not done with you!"

With those words, Eriol, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, Sakura took their guns and aimed it all at Shaman.

At the same time, all the Shadows hidden in the shadows took out their guns and aimed it at the group.

"What now?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as she kept her gun on Shaman.

"We wait for the right time and strike."

Meilin nodded and kept her trained eye on Shaman.

Everyone and everything was silent. The Wolves eyes on Shaman. And the Shadows eyes on the wolves.

Seconds pass…

One minute…

Two minutes…

_THUD!_

The drop of a gun echoed throughout the whole room. That was also when hell broke loose.

All at once, shots were fired and people were wounded. 

Sakura kept her body low as she ran through and amongst the fighting or dead bodies and towards where she thought Shaman went.

"Where is he? Damn it. I lost him," Sakura cursed as she continued her search.

She soon reached a desolate room at the back of the club. She entered and searched all four corners of the room.

"Well… well… well… Who do we have here?" a voice said.

"Shaman," Sakura spoke, her voice low and dangerous.

"Yes… well if it isn't the new leader. The Cherry Blossom."

Sakura growled. "How did you know my name?"

"I have my ways."

"Clearly," Sakura said mildly.

"Meilin, where's Sakura?" Syaoran shouted as he shot down another Shadow.  
  


Their backup had arrived and had joined their predicament.

"I don't know! I think I saw her enter the back!" Meilin shouted back.

Syaoran cursed as he hit a Shadow in the head.

"I'll go after her!" Syaoran told Meilin who nodded. "After I finish this…" Syaoran muttered when another five guys came out of nowhere and started attacking him.

"You know… if it's not me. It's you who is going to die tonight," Shaman told Sakura.

Sakura shrugged carelessly. "Who cares?"

"Are you sure you don't mind? Cause' I'm sure that you are the one who is going to die," Shaman smirked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Oh really, who told you that?"

"Stop playing games with me," Shaman growled, loosing patience.

Syaoran jammed his fist on the last attacker's face and raced towards the back of the club.

"Oh shit… where is she?"

"Who says I'm playing games with you, Dow? After all… the last time I checked, it was you wanting to meet me," Sakura rolled her eyes. "And THIS is your idea of meeting me? A gang war? Hah! I should have known," Sakura said mockingly, her gaze not wavering.

"You mean that little wolf didn't tell you?" Shaman laughed. "And I thought he was starting to have feelings for you."

Sakura tried not to look surprised. "What are you talking about, Dow? Li has nothing to do with me. In fact, I detest him," Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Right… like I believe you."

"Believe what you want. I hate that guy," Sakura said unemotionally, examining her fingernails in a bored manner.

"Shut up! I had enough of your snide remarks! Your life shall end today," Shaman said and withdrew his gun.

"Not before you," Sakura said and both triggers were released at the same time.

Syaoran knocked down each and every door he passed, but still, no sign of Sakura.

As he neared the end of the hallway, he saw the last door was half-opened.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he ran to the door.

The door creaked open when he pushed it.

The sight before him made his heart twinge in pain.

"Sakura! Are you alright? Sakura!!" Syaoran made his way towards Sakura who was lying on the floor, panting. Lifting her up, he begged her to stay awake.

"Dow…" Sakura said weakly. "Get him. Dow…"

"Forget him, Sakura. You're wounded, we have to get you back," Syaoran said as he barked orders on his cell phone for wolves to withdraw.

"Syaoran…" Sakura breathed painfully and her body went limp in Syaoran's arms.

**Dark-wolfling:** I know…silly name. Shaman Dow! Hah! Who thinks of that?! Anyway… did I mention that Syaoran's father was killed by Shaman Dow or maybe, his fellow Shadows. Yes… but the main point is that Syaoran's father was killed by that gang, therefore part of his anger towards them.

That's all, folks! Sorry if I disappointed all of you. I seriously need to brush up on my descriptive writing. 


	10. Feelings

**AN:** Hello! The year's ending! Oh no… I dread everything that's going to happen once the clock strikes midnight on the last day of December. School… I hate it. And there! I did it! Chapter Ten! I thought I would never finish this on time but miraculously, I did. But don't blame me if it's bad. Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Not mine.

**Chapter 10: Feelings**

Bright lights.

That's all Sakura could see when she regained consciousness. Around her was just plain white blinding light.

"She's awake." Someone muttered.

"Thank goodness! Is she going to be alright?" another voice asked.

A deep throaty laugh erupted from someone at Sakura's side. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Sakura blinked as she tried to get use to the bright surroundings. 

Groaning, Sakura muttered, "Shaman Dow. Get him. Dow. Get him."

"Sakura…" someone groaned. "Your life is all that matters now. You were almost on the verge of death you know that?"

Sakura paused, recognising the person's voice. "Tomoyo?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Yes, it's me Sakura. We're all here," Tomoyo replied.

"But-" Sakura rubbed her eyes when they adjusted to her surroundings. Indeed, all around her was Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Wei, their butler

"Wei?"

"Yes, Kinomoto-san, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. Oww…" Sakura winced when she attempted to get up.

"Get back down, Sakura," Meilin ordered. "You are in no condition to walk around after being shot in your side."

Sakura's facial features held confusion. Confusion slowly turned into anger and fear.

"Where is he? Dow?" Sakura demanded. "I shot him too!"

Everyone was surprised. "You shot him?"

"Yes! We both shot each other, I guess. But he escaped. That bloody cowardly fool escaped!" Sakura shouted, enraged.

"How are you, Master?"

"Better, how dare that wretched girl shoot me? Revenge is what she wants, and revenge is what I'll get." Dow smirked at let out an evil laughter.

"Leave," Syaoran ordered. Meilin eyed Syaoran and walked out followed by the rest.

Sakura stared at Syaoran in deeper confusion.

"Why?" Sakura's clutched the sheets tightly. She was on the brink of tears. _No… not in front of Syaoran. Please don't cry! Sakura thought furiously to herself. _

"Calm down," Syaoran said as he walked up to her and sat on the side of the bed.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered and looked up from behind her auburn tresses.

"Shh…" Syaoran said, wiping away the tears flowing down Sakura's face. "We'll get Dow together…"

"Really? You'll help me?" Sakura asked. She was so vulnerable at that moment. Not being to be able to revenge her family's death made her feel upset and angry.

"Of course…" Syaoran answered. "For revengeful purposes."

"Yes, for revengeful purposes," Sakura repeated."

"Now, don't cry, I really don't know what to do if you have a mental break-down now!" Syaoran said gravely.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, laughing hysterically.

Syaoran smiled back in return, a genuine rare smile. He really loved it when she laughed. She had a great laugh too.

"Crap," Sakura cursed as she felt a sharp jolt of pain on her left side.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said worriedly. "Oh shit, it's my fault isn't it?" He went closer to her, checking whether her wound had re-opened.

"I'm fine," Sakura said, hiding her blushing face from Syaoran. He was so close to her that she could hear his breathing and smell the sandalwood and cinnamon scent on him.

Syaoran too, noticed how close they were.

"Oh sorry," Syaoran apologized, getting off the bed.

Sakura tried to hide her disappointment. She felt as if all the warmth had been sucked out of her. She felt more cold and alone.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, thank you," Sakura smiled, masking her disappointment.

"I better get going. The rest are really going to be suspicious," Syaoran said. "Get well soon."

"Thanks," Sakura said, watching his back as he headed out of the room.

_Oh no, I couldn't possibly… How could I possibly? No- I'm not!_ Sakura tried to sort out her feelings. _I can't be… feelings… Oh crap, am I really? Sakura sighed and looked up at the ceiling._

Syaoran could here giggles as he passed by a hallway. He knew that that it was probably the rest of his family laughing at him. He didn't want to meet them now. He felt… something? It was just something he couldn't describe.

_Shoot. Damn her. Why does she make me feel this way?_

Syaoran groaned and slapped his forehead.

"No, this is not right," he said firmly.

_How can I fall in lo- No! I mean feel something for Sakura? It's just not possible!_

"Shit. She's made me go crazy. I'm a lunatic!" Syaoran cried out.

"Who made you crazy? And yes, you _are_ a lunatic," Eriol taunted from behind.

Syaoran growled, definitely not in the best of moods. Fighting with who knows what in his mind was only earning him a headache. Not answers.

"What is it, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran said impatiently.

"Sorry lunatic, but we have to get busy to get back at them," Eriol answered.

"Ok baboon," Syaoran smirked and he snatched the files out of Eriol's hand.

"At your service, Mr Loony!" Eriol said as he faked a salute.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?"

"Hmm…" Sakura said drowsily. "Fine, I guess."

"You hadn't slept very well, have you?" 

"No, not very well Tomoyo. How did you know?"

"I can tell… Your eyes are red and slightly swollen. What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, obviously concerned.

"Huh? Oh well… it's Syao-" Sakura stopped herself when she realised what she was saying. "Eheheheh, I mean nothing!"

"What is it, Sakura? Tell me! What about Li?" 

"Syaoran? Nothing about him!" Sakura said, bending her head down and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sakura… Come on… just say it," Tomoyo urged.

"No, I'm sure to sprout nonsense."

"It's alright, I'll still listen," Tomoyo smiled warmly.  
  


"Well… it's that, I feel… nervous, fidgety, and my heart practically exploding in my chest whenever I'm near him," Sakura explained.

_Him?_ Tomoyo wanted to confirm whether that 'him' was Syaoran, but decided not to interrupt her.

"Go on," Tomoyo said encouragingly.

"I- I can't," Sakura sniffed. It was then Tomoyo realised that she was crying.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo looked sadly at her friend.

"That's the way it is every time I'm near him now. At first when we first met, I also wanted to strangle him to death. Now…" Sakura paused, sniffing a bit. "Now… I still want to kill him of course. But it's not because I hate him… I think it's…" Sakura stopped.

_Love._ Tomoyo thought to herself in her head. "It's alright Sakura. Everything will work out for you. You are a nice girl. You'll get what you deserve.

"You think so, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked like a small child asking her mother.

"Yes dear. You will."  
  


Finally! Sakura finds out. But... what about Syaoran? His doubting it to be true feelings and he would do anything to rid the burden of having thinking to 'love' someone.

I hope to finish this fic soon. I don't exactly have lots of time in hand once school starts. I have to orientate the new students on the first day already! Oh, and just a note. My school begins this Friday, January the second.

Sorry if this chapter was a tad bit too short. As I said, school's starting but I still have incomplete homework. Those horrid evil-looking papers and books staring at me. I feel depressed thinking about it. Got to go! Hope to rush up on a bit more of homework! Have a great new year, though! For I sure won't with the evil creatures!


	11. Presence

**

* * *

AN:** Sorry that it's been awhile. Ok… who am I kidding? It's been almost two months! Sorry! I'm struggling in my studies. And sorry for not emailing you guys! I only had a few minutes online. I've got **nine** important tests over a period of **four** days!!! I got to study, study and study!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 11: **Presence

"Are you better?"

"Very much… Thank you."

The wind chime tinkling and the water running… Other than that… no more words were exchanged.

Sakura gulped the water down and forced the rest of her food into her digestive system. When she was done, she washed up and dried her hands. Picking up her sports bag, she slinged it over her shoulder and headed towards the door in tight black jeans and a tank top.

"Where do you think you're going?" Syaoran asked; his head in Sakura's direction.

Sakura shrugged casually. "No where, whatsoever…" Sakura answered lamely, picking up her coat.

"Than you wouldn't mind me following you," Syaoran said and in a second, was by Sakura's side.

"What-" Sakura was cut off when Syaoran plucked her sports bag from her shoulder and slung it over his own.

"Let's go…" Syaoran said and stepped out of the house.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura cried out.

"Following you to… no where, right? That's where you going?" Syaoran answered. "Which part of no where are you going? Or was it Norway. I doubt I was hearing things. Come, I'll take you to nowhere."

Syaoran dragged the confused Sakura out of the house and into his Porsche Boxter.

"You said they were going to be here, you baka!"

"That's what the leader told me. He really did!"

"Shut up and keep a look out."

"Ok… Wait- There they are!"

"Shit… you're right." His partner smiled. "Let's move…"

"Syaoran! Is this is Norway? For it certainly isn't No Where," Sakura giggled as Syaoran pulled her through the crowds. "Where exactly are we going, anyway?"

"No where… like you said." _I just want to bring you as far as I can from the… going-to-be-chaos._ Syaoran thought grimly to himself and nearly cringed when he thought what Sakura was going to do to him when she found out.

"Ok! I give up! Just take me wherever! I'm tired."

"Sakura… tell me," Syaoran said, suddenly turning serious, "Where exactly did you plan to go without me following?"

Sakura seemed dumbfounded. "No-No where… Really!" She answered, trying to play cool.

Syaoran snorted. "And I'm really going to Norway," he said sarcastically. "Come on, spill."

Sakura kept silent. She knew that it was almost impossible to lie to him. "I really didn't plan to go anywhere… I just wanted to…" Sakura struggled to get the words out.

"To?" Syaoran said softer. He could tell it was hurting her.

"To visit my parents' graves." Sakura looked away.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blocked you. Come on, let's go…"

"You're taking me?"

"Of course I'm taking you. I dragged you all the way here… I'm going to drag you all the way there," Syaoran smiled.

"Oh, stop being so lame," Sakura giggled and followed him.

* * *

"Got in?" a voice blared through the man's headphones.

"Yes, moving to the center."

"Brilliant! As soon as you plant it, get out of there, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The winds blowed softly against the grass as the clouds covered the sun fairly. In all, it was a beautiful day at the… graveyard.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Sakura took her time to acknowledge her parents graves before her. "I'm sorry I didn't visit earlier… Just… you know, too many stuff. New news…" She held back her tears and sniffled softly.

Syaoran watched the girl from under a shady tree. He watched the lone figure tracing the stone's words as she mumbled incoherent words to the heavens.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me about the gang…" Tears dropped onto the stone as she continued. "I could- I could have saved you guys."

Syaoran eyes softened at the sight of Sakura kneeling in front of the two stones as her tears glided down her cheek. He couldn't just stand there, he had to do something. Even though he knew that right now, something else was being put in motion by his men.

* * *

"I've planted it already."

"Good… now leave!"

"I'm almost out, sir!"

"Good…" The tall built guy muttered. "I hope everything goes according to plan." He suddenly heard a distant panting coming from behind.

"I made it," his man said in between gasps. His leader nodded and took out a small black box with a red dangerous-looking button on it.

"Now they die!"

* * *

"Syaoran…" Syaoran looked up from his position upon hearing Sakura call his name. "Thanks…"

Syaoran smiled warmly. "No problem…"

"Can we go? I'm tired…" Sakura stretched a little and rubbed her eyes.

"Sure, come on, I'll carry you."

"What- Syaoran!" Sakura yelped as her legs lost contact of the solid ground. Syaoran already had her in his arms and was walking towards his Porsche. They had spent the whole afternoon around the graves. "Thanks…" Sakura whispered shyly with her head down.

Syaoran smiled again as he kept on moving forward. "Sakura? I…"

"Yes?" Sakura was trying hard not to stutter. Her face was on fire and it was probably as red as a tomato. She kept on glancing down at the ground… Because of her nervousness, she didn't realise that they had reached the car.

"Never mind… you get in first. Let's get back as soon as possible for your sleep." Syaoran was also having problems keeping his words in check. He didn't want to blurt out anything _unnecessary_.

"Oh ok… Thank you."

* * *

The explosion had left debris everywhere. The pieces of wood floated on the deadly calm sea as the wind blew softly. No one had survived the explosion and the owner of the property was not happy… not happy at all.

"Who the hell did it?!" He demanded forcefully, threatening his men by the neck.

"We think it's the Wolves…"

"The Wolves? Those puny little dogs and you can't even handle that!" Shaman breathed hard.

"Shaman…" a woman purred seductively into his ear.

"Get lost woman! I'm not in the mood for you! And you!" He turned back to his frightened men. "Pathetic little fools! I'll just have to get rid of them myself!"

* * *

Syaoran sighed. Sakura was definitely not helping the situation which was him. He was trying to act as normal as possible as he walked past the couple: Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Syaoran!" Eriol called out.

Oh no… not good for Syaoran. He was caught.

"Hi Eriol!" Syaoran tried to smile as widely as possible.

Tomoyo and Eriol glanced at each other. Syaoran acting very friendly? Very weird.

"Hey, what do you have there with you?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran was hiding Sakura's body behind a wall and he had to stand awkwardly to face Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Nothing! Bye! I got to go!" Syaoran ran off when Tomoyo started to approach him. It would not be a wonderful sight to see when Tomoyo realised that he was carrying a _sleeping_ Sakura in his arms. Yes… sleeping. She fell asleep in the car due to extreme exhaustion and apparently, Syaoran had no heart to wake up.

"I'm sure he was hiding something with him!" Syaoran could hear Tomoyo complaining to Eriol. "And I want to know what it is? By the way, have you seen Sakura?"

Syaoran chuckled and slipped into Sakura's bedroom. He placed her on the bed gently and covered her up.

"Sleep well…"

* * *

"Welcome to my secret lair! Not even the pathetic wolf can find me here!" Shaman Dow announced to his gang. They were stationed in his 'secret' lair after the incident of his wrecked property.

"How can you be so sure?" one guy asked.

"Shut up! I'm positive! They don't call it a secret lair for nothing! And now… for my plan…"

And in the dark of the lair, the gang started scheming…

* * *

When Syaoran had left, Sakura opened one eye. Taking in her surroundings, she opened both eyes and blinked. She had been a bad, bad girl. The truth was that she was still awake when Syaoran reached home. She just wanted… to get the chance to be close to him. She knew she was selfish and she was going to reproach herself a lot in the future. But she couldn't help it.

All it mattered now was his presence. She was feeling cold inside. Like an emptiness… she felt so hollow. She needed to be loved… it was the only thing that was going to keep her going. The only thing to motivate her life. She needed _his_ presence.

Yadayada… no time to elaborate. I rushed through this chapter. I had no time to check through and edit so pardon me for any errors! I could check through but that would mean another week of delay. So please put up with this!

Once again, I'm really sorry for the extremely late chapter. I hope you all understand. I've been put under a lot of stress lately. I've got nine tests within a period of four days! Curse the ! #$%& school.

**Important **Now that there is the new 'Author Alerts'... I'm not sure if you still want me to send you an email when I update. I would still send to anonymous reviewers but for signed reviews... request to be informed if you want to, ok? Thank you!

I know my writing standard and plot is going down… but I'm unsure of anything. So state if you want anything specific for the ending, ok? And once again, really sorry for not emailing you guys! I hope you managed to find this updated chapter on your own! Sorry!


	12. Fallen Victim

**

* * *

AN: **I'm really sorry; I know that I'm late, again. I didn't even have time during my one weak break. But here it is… and sorry about the paragraphing for the previous chapter. When I typed it out, I did use paragraphing [I always do]. But when it came out on the site, I guess something went wrong. I was in a rush in uploading the chapter that I forgot to check but I've fixed that already.

By the way… did I ever say that Sakura and company still go to college? Well anyway… in case I haven't, they do. And they go to the same school.

**Disclaimer:** It doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Fallen Victim

"The term is over, Sakura. Get your butt out of bed and get ready for school!" Meilin screamed into the sleepily-drunk-Sakura's ear.

"What?" Sakura scrambled up and jerked her head around confused. "School? Holy cow… I'm late!"

Meilin just sighed and sat back while Tomoyo laughed her camcorder in one hand. Eriol smiled, looking adoringly at his girlfriend while Syaoran lazily leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"I'm almost done!" Sakura shouted as clashing noises could be heard from behind the bathroom door. "Shit… Bloody hell! Damn it! Stupid blouse! Where is the freaking sleeve!" The company in the room just sighed at her antics, save for Syaoran. Finally the door opened, revealing a rather untidy Sakura. But she didn't seem the least bothered by her appearance and ransacked her drawer for her brush and some clips.

Grumbling, she stomped out of her room muttering stuff like "Stupid freaking blouse had to spoil my day."

The company in her room followed her, with Syaoran tagging behind. Just before closing her door, he picked up her forgotten-bag and carried it lightly on his shoulder.

* * *

After Sakura had moved into the Li's residence, Yelan made special arrangements for her to attend the same college as Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura didn't and couldn't object. And plus, their school was the best and the most expensive in the whole vicinity.

"Okay Sakura… stop lamenting about your bad-blouse-day and come up to class now." Tomoyo said gently.

Sakura stared at her shoes, looking more forlorn than ever. "I forgot to bring my bag. I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid me!"

"Here."

Sakura glanced up as her bag was handed over to her. She looked at her hero of the beginning of the first school day. "Oh my- Thank you Syaoran." Sakura smiled as she took her bag from him and slung it on her own shoulder.

Syaoran just nodded and took up him own bag. Together, the whole group walked down the aisle towards their class. But… at the end of the hallway, they were met with the school's 'populars'.

"A new bunch of people huh, Eddie?" A guy nudged the other guy who snickered. "Or is it they came before but they are too minor for us to notice them?"

The whole gang of stuck-up druggies laughed. "Yup… must be. But wait… look at their girls… Oh boy, that's something." All the guys in stared at Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo.

On instinct, Eriol stepped up to protect Tomoyo while Syaoran… well… he stepped up to protect both Sakura and Meilin. More on Sakura's side though, Eriol and Tomoyo noticed.

"Ooo… a protective bunch of boyfriends. No wait… is there is one boy missing or are you single, missy?" A druggy sneered appreciatively at Meilin. Meilin was about to fight back when Sakura stepped out from behind Syaoran. "You better shut your mouth up or you'll find yourself mute the next time."

"Whoa… relax lady. Is she your mate, huh? The both of you lezzies or something?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Sakura hollered as she charged for the talkative druggy and slammed a fist into his stomach. "That's what you get for talking so much." She slammed another fist into his face. "And that's for talking about my friend."

As Sakura was about to deliver another blow to the guy's face. Syaoran held her back.

"Sakura… relax… don't blow your first day. We don't have to waste out time on druggies like them. Let's just go… He picked her stubborn body up and moved her away from the gang while Meilin and the others caught up.

In the background, they could hear the leader of the gang giving the talkative druggy a thrashing for humiliating their group.

"Way to go, Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered.

"You needn't have done that Sakura… I could have kicked some really bad ass then too!" Meilin laughed. Tomoyo joined along and soon Sakura was laughing like a maniac too.

"Crazy girls…" Syaoran and Eriol muttered at the same time and headed to class.

* * *

"You know what he said, he said: go, take, leave, return. Four simple words he told us to remember… wait what was it again?" a confused thug scratched his head.

"It was go, take, leave and return, dumb." His partner said.

"Oh right! This is the right place, then?" The thug stopped the vehicle and stared out of the window at the white-polished walls of the junior college."

"Right Destination: College!"

* * *

"Some one's got a problem… Some one's got a big problem!" Some school girls taunted. They wore their skirts obscenely short and carried their 'we're-the-best' attitude around the school the whole day. They always seemed to be around Sakura and gang and this called on some hot temper from the girl itself.

The whole reason for taunting Sakura was just because she refused to take gym lessons that day. Instead, she kept herself hidden somewhere in the school and gave the lame excuse of having a stomach-ache to the gym teacher. But… no… the 'bitchy' school girls had to catch her along the corridor while they were skipping gym themselves. But… lucky for them… they had some one to cover up for that… an alibi.

The gym teacher hadn't given her a scolding because it was her first day. He simply told her that he would watch out for her the next lesson. Sakura had grumbled and stormed out of the gym, highly pissed.

"Get out of the way, idiots!" Sakura screamed, and pushed the girls aside to get to her locker.

The real reason for Sakura skipping gym was because she couldn't and wouldn't stand the stares from practically all the guys in school. She wasn't like Tomoyo and Meilin who were used to it and well… the guys knew that Tomoyo and Meilin had the guys to protect them. The 'guys' being Syaoran and Eriol who were the tougher guys in school. But as for Sakura… they knew that she didn't have a boyfriend or relative to protect her.

"Psycho problem, that's what. Who skips gym? Besides you? Gym is the best class in the world!" The girls said in their proud voices, purposely talking loudly and gathering a crowd.

Sakura closed her locker door slowly and turned around with a mocking expression. "Oh... I _know_ gym is the best class. Let's see you there tomorrow too. And don't worry… I'm no psycho. I'll take gym tomorrow and let's see if _you_ turn up yourselves." With a roll of her eyes, she headed towards the exit to wait for Tomoyo and the others outside.

"See that she even makes it here tomorrow alive. She's just made me so mad that I could strip off my clothes here now!" the leader of the girls screamed. The crowd just laughed and some mocked and pointed at her. Soon… they dispersed and left a very angry bunch of girls. "She will pay!"

* * *

Sakura strolled out into the open air and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Those blasted girls. Like her first day wasn't bad enough due to her blouse and bag. Sighing, she rubbed her head tiredly and sat under a tree, waiting for her company to arrive.

She stretched herself and leaned against the tree. Closing her eyes, she looked so serenade compared to earlier.

Nearby, two thugs crept their way towards the unsuspecting beauty. As they were about to pounce on her and grab her, her eyes suddenly flew open on instinct.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded, getting up into a fighting-pose.

"We're here to kidnap you, that's what," the thug answered as though it was the smartest thing he had said on earth.

"Oh really? Try harder then." Sakura gave a sadistic smile and kicked the thug square on his stomach. "You must really learn how to fight to kidnap people you know?" She said and gave him a punch in the nose. "Especially for people like me." She smiled with pride and knocked him out completely.

Suddenly, Meilin and Tomoyo were seen running towards Sakura. "Sakura! What is going on?"

"It's obvious that she's fighting," Meilin said. "Let's help!"

Sakura, totally oblivious to the gang's presence continued hitting the guy. "Who sent you here anyway? That person must be stupid enough to send you! Purr-lease! Learn to fight before attempting any of these dangerous stunts."

"I-I don-don't know! Really! Ask my boss!" The thug stammered, shaking uncontrollably, obviously scared out of his wits.

"Fine!" Sakura knocked the inexperience thug out before turning to look for the other thug only to find him beaten up into a bloody pulp. "What the-? Meilin!"

"What?" Meilin asked innocently. "Can't I help?"

"He was supposed to give us information. These guys were supposedly sent to kidnap me."

"Oh I see… well we'll just wait for them to regain consciousness," Meilin said coolly. "In the meantime… we should inform Syaoran and Eriol."

"Got it covered!" Tomoyo said, flipping shut her cell phone.

"Good… now we just wait."

* * *

"What the hell? What do you mean they were attacked?" Syaoran demanded.

Eriol just shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Oh! I am a great and mighty psychic!" Eriol added with much sarcasm.

Syaoran growled and shouted, "Let's just go and find them now."

* * *

"Sakura! Wait! Where does that girl think she's going?" Meilin asked.

"To the toilet, she said," Tomoyo answered. "She also added: Please watch over those guys for me first. Thanks. And then she ran off."

Meilin stomped her foot. "I'm not her slave! How can she just ditch us here?"

"Who ditched you? Where's Sakura?" Syaoran suddenly appeared and asked, trying to hide his concern.

"Sakura. Toilet," Tomoyo answered Syaoran. "She just ran off."

"What the hell do you mean just ran off? After being attacked?" Syaoran shouted.

"Well… she said that these guys…" Tomoyo paused and pointed at the two slumped bodies, "were 'supposedly' out to kidnap her."

"And you let her run off? Do you have any idea that if that was sent by Shadow… they would have more backup?"

"Oh shit." Meilin's anger was seen in her eyes. "We got to help Sakura!" She ran off, after Syaoran, who had already headed to the toilets.

"Too late," Meilin sighed in defeat.

"They left something," Syaoran said grudgingly. The toilets were empty but there were signs of struggle around and a note slapped on the mirror. "Says: We've got her now."

"They're probably illiterate or something… can't write any longer notes."

"Go get Eriol. We need a plan…"

* * *

That's it. I'm really sorry for updating this late. My life's a mess, right now. And I try to find time to do things I like as much as possible. Exams just added the day before. I feel more stressed, though. Post-exam stress, I guess. Once again, sorry!

Also, thanks for those reviews. It really encouraged me. Thanks!


	13. Lost

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Thank you for waiting for the previous chapter! I still regret taking such a darn long time updating it. Anyways, this time I **have** a reason. Microsoft Word decided to go haywire for me and I thought I almost lost the chapter. [That's what I get for forgetting to save.] Anyway, my father fixed it, yeah. So… it's up and I can continue on with the chapter. But that of course, delayed this chapter by days…

**Disclaimer: **CCS belongs to clamp. It's rightfully theirs. Duh

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Lost

.

Syaoran felt as though he spent much of the night tossing through a tormented sleep.

He dreamed first of his life and his cold exterior which only one person has managed to penetrate so far and that was Sakura. He then dreamt of her first coming, when she joined the gang and became the other leader besides him. Last of all, he dreamt of her smiling happily at him but then, there was a sudden change where their surroundings became completely black and bleak, and the next thing he knew, Sakura was being taking away from him. Taken away by his wretched enemy…

"Holy s-" Syaoran gasped as he sat up on his bed. His head spun a little from the sudden movement but he ignored it and  
clutched his heart. It hurt… she was missing… Even worse, kidnapped and he was there lying on his bed doing nothing!

He knew he should stop being angry that she didn't listen to him. He knew there was something more. He didn't want to help not because he didn't want to. He was confused. His emotions were a mess and out of the blue, he just screamed. He wanted to pour out the guilt, the anger, the regret and all his jumbled feelings. When he quieted down, he realised that it still did not work. And it hurt even more.

He was lost.

.

* * *

.

"Poor Syaoran… He's blaming himself but he doesn't show it," Tomoyo whispered to Eriol in the hallway outside Syaoran's room. "After the searches proved fruitless, he looked as if he could just comb the rest of the world for her."

Eriol stared hard at Syaoran's door. He had to help out his friend, his brother and he knew it. "Let's try to help him in anyway we can," Eriol said and walked back to the room with Tomoyo.

.

* * *

.

Mice and rats which littered the entire place squeaked loudly as the scampered across the cold hard floor. Old pipes hanged down from the battered ceiling and the whole place stunk of sewage and dirty water.

Sakura groaned as she lifted her head from the wet, slimy floor. "Bloody hell…" she cursed as pain shot through her entire body and her head throbbed terribly.

"Awake finally, sleeping beauty."

"Argh…" Sakura growled, disgusted. "What do you want with me, you freaking piece of-"

"Now, now," Shaman interrupted. "Don't get too colourful with your vocabulary with me. I'm sure I won't need your knowledge by the end of this… battle. You're going to get what you deserve but first of all, I need you to serve my purpose."

"What purpose?" Sakura's head shot up and glared hard at Shaman, as though trying to burn a hole through his empty head of his.

"Well… initially it was a secret. But… since you're going to be gone soon, I should at least let you have the honour of knowing." Shaman smirked and continued. "Basically, you are essential to us because well… you're useful."

"Tell me, you fool!" Sakura shouted and stood up defensively.

"If I'm a fool, I wouldn't tell you. But anyway… that dear Li of yours is aggressive. Yes, he is… especially when it comes down to those he loves. He would put his life on the line for the people… or in your case, the person. He is protective, yes… Very… Which is why…"

"No…" Sakura said in disbelief. "He won't do that!"

"And why's that?" Shaman asked with interest.

"He doesn't l… You said that he would risk his life for those he loves… but he does not love me! He hates me, can't you see! He hates me in every aspect! He's a cold-hearted beast!"

Shaman roared with laughter. "And you expect me to believe that? Why? You love him so much that you don't want him to get leered in my trap."

"I'm telling the truth! He doesn't love me and never will! And don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

"Oh? So little cherry blossom hasn't realised yet?" Shaman said as his fingers danced across the side of Sakura's face. Sakura shook him off and stepped further back.

"Don't call me that and don't touch me! Get lost!" Sakura screamed and ran in the opposite direction.

Shaman laughed. "Don't need to try, my dear. I wouldn't be so foolish as to let you off so easily. Like I said, I am not a fool."

"No!" Sakura screamed as she was lifted up by two big-sized guys. She kicked her legs frantically, trying to reach the ground. The big guys carried her back to where their master was.

"Thank you, like I said, I won't let you go so easily. Lock her up!" He ordered and his men immediately complied.

.

* * *

.

"Any news?" Eriol asked as Syaoran stood beside him, shoulders slumped and eyes hollow.

"Sorry man, none," a Wolf answered. He then turned to Syaoran and said sincerely, "I'm sorry for your loss man, I really am!"

Syaoran's head shot up as he glared half-heartedly at the man. He lifted his hands, getting ready for a punch. Eriol immediately held him back and thanked the guy who quickly walked away. "Relax Syaoran… this attitude of yours is never going to get Sakura back."

"What right does he have of saying sorry about my loss? Mine! He said 'my'!" Syaoran shouted, outraged.

"Well… it's everyone's loss. The whole gang that is, losing a leader," Eriol said.

"Am I supposed to be feeling this scratched up, huh Eriol? Tell me! I feel…" He paused to rub his head. "I mean… I'm supposed to feel glad right? Glad that she might never come back alive in the hands of my enemy. Glad that I can finally become the only leader again! Tell me Eriol!"

Eriol stared sympathetically at his best friend. "We'll do our best to get her back… that's all I can say. And don't be afraid to let your true feelings show…"

Syaoran stared at Eriol… his face void of any emotions. Eriol just smiled back and repeated his last line…

_Don't be afraid to let your true feelings show._

.

* * *

.

"Hungry?" Shaman asked with a cynical laugh. Sakura looked starved. She hadn't eaten in two days. But she would not give up. "Well, it is indeed a shame to give you food, isn't it?"

Sakura ignored him, still pretending to be lying asleep on the cold floor.

"I left a note for your dearest but I see you're not interested. Bye," Shaman smirked, proud of his own statement.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted, weak but desperate. "What did you tell him!?"

Shaman kept his smirk on, playing his fingers against his chin. "Why do you want to know? I thought you said he was a cold-hearted beast."

"Fine, don't tell me then," Sakura said defiantly but deep down, she was really worried about Syaoran. Tears almost sprang out at the thought but she kept it in, burying her face in her hands.

Shaman decided to torture her with the contents of the note and said. "Well… does 'meet at 11 tonight for the flower' sound good to you? I thought that the message was rather short and straightforward. Of course I sent a copy of this address as well. Anticipating his arrival?" Shaman let out an evil laugh and walked away, whistling.

Sakura, torn on both the inside and out, could do nothing but clutch her hands together and pray for the one she loved.

.

* * *

.

Guns were loaded and men were stationed in the open ground. All of which were neatly hidden, blending in with the dark patches of the night sky. Two authoritative people scanned the ground, spotting their men every now and then.

"You ready?" Eriol asked, concerned at the hard look on his relative's face.

With a stiff nod, Syaoran took the lead and advanced towards the only opening and exit of the 'secret' underground hideout of his enemy.

.

* * *

.

"What do you mean they didn't come? How can they not come! You!" Shaman spit out and pointed his finger at Sakura, "You useless bait!"

Sakura smiled sadistically, glad that they had not risked their lives to save her. But deep inside it hurt, it was like _he_ did not care about her.

"Well… it looks like I have to kill you then," came his blunt comment. "But before I do that…" he grinned evilly, "You're very beautiful, do you know that?"

"Get away from me! NO!!" Sakura screamed when he reached for her shirt, ripping it apart.

"I should have the pleasure of having you, part of revenge and then kill you," Shaman's grin grew wider. "Nice treat."

"Get away from her!" an angry voice shouted.

Shaman looked up, only to see his wretched enemy. Vice versa for Syaoran. "Kid, you tricked my men. How did you sneak in without notice?" Shaman said coolly. He got off Sakura, dusting his hands. "At least you turned up."

"Bastard!" Syaoran cursed and he raced to Shaman, punching him in the face. Shaman barely had enough time to counter the attack and was knocked backwards by the blow. "Take that!"

"Get off me, Li!" Shaman howled in rage, pushing him off and preparing himself for an attack.

"Eriol, get Sakura out now!" Syaoran shouted, turning to Sakura for a last look. Sakura stared back, her eyes screaming an obvious 'NO' as Eriol frantically undid the ropes restraining her movements. Syaoran just gave her a small, quirky smile. His eyes bore into hers, but quickly diverted away. "Get out now!" He shouted, fiercer this time.

"No!" Sakura shouted, determination crossing her features. "I'm fighting with you, Syaoran!" She said, getting up, ignoring the nakedness without her shirt, only a sports bra on.

"Sakur-" Syaoran was cut off when Shaman knocked him off his feet. Sakura immediately ran over and took revenge for Syaoran by kicking him in his chest, staggering his balance.

"Let me handle this!" Sakura shouted, letting out an enraged cry of war, again targeting the enemy. "I want to beat the daylights out of him." Without waiting for Syaoran's sign of acknowledgment, she attacked Shaman once again. He was unprepared and defenceless. Sakura got the upper hand and continued knocking him out.

Shaman had enough, and using all his strength, blocked Sakura's attack. "Move away, bitch. This is between me and Li!"

Sakura shook her head, a bold look in her eyes. "No… if Syaoran is involved, so am I."

.

* * *

.

"What do you mean he went off without us?!" Meilin screamed.

"When I came home, Eriol wasn't here and I tried to contact him but to no avail," Tomoyo said, calmly. "Probably went to save Sakura or something."

"How there my wretched cousin have some action without me?! I'm going after them," Meilin said, getting off her chair abruptly.

"Do you think it's smart to interfere with their plans now, Meilin? I'm sure they have backup," Tomoyo said gently, advising her friend.

"No! Remember the last time we thought that, before meeting Sakura in fact. Now with her, who knows what extent Syaoran would go to?" Meilin said, worry evident in her voice.

"So… you know too?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin nodded. "You're right, let's go!"

.

* * *

.

Sakura, torn between weakness and hunger, attempted another dive at Shaman. But with lack of food energy, she collapsed before even reaching Shaman.

"Sakura!" Syaoran's desperate voice shot out, as he fought the other men that Shaman had called out, along with his own backup.

"Forget it, Li! Just leave! Go… Go on!" Sakura cried out in pain when Shaman kicked her, sending her rolling across the floor. "Please… go… Please," Sakura begged, her eyes looking once again directly into Syaoran's. "Please go, Syaoran."

"Sorry, but I can't obey that wish," Syaoran said softly, suddenly recharged with some strength and power and in one blow, knocked out several of Shaman's men. "I have to protect you, I love you Sakura." Syaoran was quite oblivious to what he was babbling out but deep inside, he felt his emotions pour out and the beautiful grace and power of it.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock that she didn't notice when Shaman body-slammed on her, making her clutch herself in pain. "Syaoran… I'm sorry," came the whisper.

"No, you're not sorry! You don't mean it! Hold on, Sakura! You better or else… I'll hate you for the rest of my life," Syaoran shouted angrily, upset about her will to die. He didn't really mean what he said about hating her. He would love her, always.

Sakura could only smile in pain, feeling the numbness starting to spread; she found the atmosphere suddenly suitable for sleeping. "Goodnight, Syaoran."

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey, decided to stop here. Figured that there were too many 'NO' going around… Maybe I'll get a new word to use repeatedly next chapter. Maybe that's what makes me one horrible author. Not knowing new words to use and using the same old boring stuff. Yeah?

Anyways, school is starting in a few days. I haven't completed half of the amount of homework I have. In other words, I'm dead.


	14. Found

* * *

AN: I'm really sorry about the intervals in which I update. A person's life can get really complicated, I'm sure most of you understand that. Updating is one of my weak points. But… I try. Surprise two segments down.

**Disclaimer:** Up to this chapter and point of my life, I still do not own.

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Found

The light came slowly, and the angel wondered how long she had been dead. _An hour?__ A day? Ten days?_ It did not matter. Her bed was soft like a cloud, and the air around her smelled pleasant with mix spices and of lavender air freshener. _Hold on Sakura,_ a voice said. _You better or else… I'll hate you for the rest of my life._

She slept and awoke. Fog shrouded her thoughts. She never thought she would get to heaven, and yet she felt the softness and a warm aura close to her.

"He hates me," she whispered painfully, her eyes squeezed even tighter then before. Laid down on her bed of clouds, she murmured, "Might as well go back to sleep," she paused. "No more point in living, even though it's heaven," she told herself.

Little did she know, an extremely shocked figure sitting by her was too speechless to say anything while witnessing the 'angel' moving and talking as the day passed. Only when the 'angel' told herself to go back to sleep again, he immediately snapped out of his trance.

"Sakura, wake up, don't sleep again!" He shook her, not too violently but not too gently either in fear of the 'angel' sleeping forever this time.

_Huh?_ A confused emotion crossed the 'angel's' face. Opening her eyes slowly, she took in her surroundings. "Don't you dare shut those eyes of yours again, you hear me?" the figure turned her by the shoulders a bit roughly.

"S- Syaoran?" This time it was Sakura's turn to be speechless. Before he knew it, she had latched on to him tightly, sobbing. The mere actions of her shaking shoulders send huge waves of painful convulsions to his heart.

"Don't cry, and I don't hate you. You made it, I almost thought you lost your will to live," Syaoran went on gently, rubbing his hands up and down Sakura's back, soothing her.

"I thought I lost you too," Sakura said in between sobs.

"What? So much so that you don't miss any of us?" a sly voice came.

"Kawaii!" Five other voices came. Yes, five. Not Tomoyo alone but Tomoyo accompanied with Syaoran's four sisters.

"God, not them," Syaoran begged, his eyebrows wrinkled in dismay, making Sakura cheer up a little. Her head was still buried in Syaoran's chest as she clutched her small hands tightly around his own.

"So, when's the wedding?" Meilin asked with a sly smirk on her face.

* * *

When they were alone once again, Syaoran took this time to carefully observe his recently found love. "How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked, absently brushing the strand of hair blocking Sakura's view. Sakura nodded, indicating her recovering well-being. "I was so scared, really," Syaoran said, trying to hide the pain.

Sakura nodded sub-consciously. Thinking back at what the drive of her life was… she knew it had just changed now. "Syaoran, I love you," Sakura said out of the blue. Sitting upright, she stared seriously into Syaoran's eyes. "I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I know it has been for quite awhile now."

"Wow… I never knew you found me that attractive," Syaoran said with a hint of humour, making Sakura pout in mock anger, but also waiting for his reply. "Sakura," Syaoran said gently, cupping her face as if it was very fragile. "I meant what I said that horrible night and I still do." With a solemnly serious face, he started to lean forward slowly, taking in the serenity of the two blinking emerald eyes. "I love you," and before Sakura could respond, he tenderly touched her lips with his.

Sakura nearly jerked back in shock, she was experiencing the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced since… forever. When the lips lost contact, Sakura was too shaken to say anything.

"Want another one?" Syaoran asked cheekily while Sakura could only nod dumbly but with a fonder look in her eyes. And so, the couple engaged in another sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

Years passed, stories were told and memories awakened. Still, no other two felt their love lessen, instead it grew. Day after day. Week after week. And after five years of blissful marriage, the two never felt happier in their whole life with Sakura, being 21 finally and Syaoran, turning 22 soon. In fact, the couple had bonded even more and in eight months. A new life was to be brought out into the world that existed. A world where love is possible anytime and anywhere and, also with the person that you argue most with.

* * *

**THE LAST CHAPTER:**

THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY. I know this chapter is too short but I could not think of any other way of ending it. I had quite a bit of ups-and-downs when I wrote this story during these months. Thank you all my readers and reviewers for all your support and encouragement. It really helps lift my spirits whenever I'm feeling down. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Too much dialogue, once again. Recently I've became really fussy of the proportion of dialogues and narration. Anyway, forgot to mention but this is **THE LAST CHAPTER! **Yep… almost a year, I wrote this story. Took such a long time because of plenty of procrastination and schoolwork. But, I'm going to release a new story. Yea, don't know how that's going to work out.

It's called **Surgical Heart.**I think I mentioned this in my other fic, but since I'm finished with this, I decided to start uploading this new story. I really don't know how this one's going to turn out, probably not that well but I try. Really I do.

Anyway, my writing depends mainly on my mood and tiredness level. I was feeling very tired when I edited this chapter, thus leading to this _chapter_.


End file.
